The diary of Katie Potter
by SPNfan16
Summary: I'm Katie Potter and I've decided to document the whole of my 7th year. My twin brother and his friends seem to enjoy pranking me, my best friend is denying her love for my said twin brother and I find myself falling in love with someone who I can't have.
1. Afternoon pranks

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognize. _

_A/N - I hope that you enjoy reading this! I love the Marauder era of Harry Potter so I'm really excited about continuing with this. Let me know what you think. :)_

Chapter 1 - Afternoon pranks

**August 31st, 3.42pm  
><strong>I, Katie Potter, am proud to announce that you have the wonderful privilege of containing my inner most secret thoughts.

**3.43pm  
><strong>Well, you may not find it a privilege but it's tough luck.

Mum came back home a few moments ago and handed you to me and I have to admit that I was a little bit skeptical at first. It's not like I haven't tried to keep a diary of my life before.. I used to write in my old diary like it was my best friend. But then my hell spawn of a brother found it and all of my deepest, darkest secrets were at risk of being exposed! (Okay, okay, so I was ten years old when I had this diary and my secrets weren't that deep or dark.. but oh well!)

Suffice to say, that diary didn't survive. James coincidently dropped it into a muddy puddle.

I swear, I could have killed the stupid git - and I really would of if it hadn't of been for our mum coming to the rescue and saving him from my wrath. Damn our mother and her good hearted nature...

Oops, I sidetracked..

Anyway, you, my leather bounded friend, are the said diary which mother dearest has just given me. She came home at half past three and came to present you to me but caught me in the cookie jar and gave me a bit of a lecture. 'No snacks before dinner,' she said. Seriously! I know that parents seem to want to raise healthy children but I was ravished. James not only stole half of my potatoes at dinner time but he also ate my dessert. I kicked him in the shin as a punishment but, still, how is a growing sixteen year old girl supposed to wait for five hours without eating a thing? I think my mum was dropped on her head as a child.. As I was saying, she presented you to me and told me that she used to have a diary like you when she was my age.

You're not like one of those ordinary Muggle diaries.. get this - You're an enchanted diary! When I close you, all of the writing on the pages will disappear until_ I_ open you again. So if James dares to even have a peek then there will be nothing but blank pages.

**3.46pm**

I feel the need to break out into an evil laugh -

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Enough of that, James, Sirius AND Remus is staring over curiously. Oh, I forgot that James had both Sirius and Remus over.

**3.47pm**

...Awkward.

**3.48pm**

Why did I have to do that in front of them? The Marauder is a dangerous, sneaky species and I have a funny feeling that they aren't going to let me live that down.

**3.50pm**

My feeling was right.. Sirius is mimicking my evil laugh and Remus and James are snorting with laughter.

Stupid boys.

It's not like Sirius is doing it right anyway!

**3.51pm**

Note to self - Never break out into an evil laugh whilst people are around.

**4.00pm**

Wow, I really must of been pouring my heart into you because the Marauders were getting rather curious.

Remus asked what I was writing. I lied and said that I was doing homework.

They all burst out laughing and then James said that the day that I actually do my homework is the day that Merlin comes back as a reincarnated flying pig.

Then Sirius asked what I'm actually writing.

I told them that the day I tell them is 'the day that Merlin comes back as a reincarnated pig'.

**4.02pm**

Unoriginal, I know. But I'm too distracted to think of good banter today.

**4.05pm**

Remus is sat in front of me, James has moved to sit on one side of me and Sirius is on the other... this cannot be good.

Cornered by three quarters of the marauders.

Godric's frilly knickers, save me.

**4.06pm**

Stupid boys.

James and Sirius are poking me and I'm finding it very hard to stay calm.

Maybe I should use some sort of mantra?

I will stay calm. I will stay calm. I _will _stay calm. I will-

**4.07pm**

Okay, mantas officially don't work for me. I did not stay calm and I whacked Sirius and James on the head.

Ohnoahhhhhhhhhhhh-

**4.30pm**

The incoherent word above actually translates to 'Oh no, *scream*'.

But how can a person who has been dragged off of the sofa, against her own will might I add, expect to write in a grammatically correct manner? I'll fill you in on the last seventeen minutes of hell - Obviously, neither James nor Sirius took too kindly to being whacked in the head because they dragged me off of the sofa and started hitting me with the nearest cushions.

I thought Remus, being the sensible, kind hearted one, would save me - But he joined in!

Bloody buggers.

Now, diary, normally I would have seen it coming and had more of a chance to defend myself but it honestly took me by complete surprise. And how am I supposed to fight off three grown sixteen year olds? So I had no choice but to lie there for five minutes and take the beating whilst I composed a plan.

Then I found my wand.

What happened next is so funny that I am _still_ laughing.

I turned Sirius Orion Black orange.

I'm not talking muggle-girl-fake-tan-orange, I'm talking the-product-of-two-Wotsits-makin'-sweet-love-all-night-long-orange. Let's see him try to charm the ladies of Hogwarts whilst looking like a carrot.. it's not a very attractive look at all.

Ah, crack up!

Anyway, my prank made Remus and James keel over with laughter and it was my perfect opportunity to escape. I ran straight to my room and locked the door, and then counted to three.

Sirius Black began to pound on my door after two and a half seconds.

Oh, SACREBLEU!

**4.39pm - Still in my room.**

I'm still in my room.

Sirius isn't on the other side of my door anymore, thank Godric! But he did warn me that he would get me back when I least expect it. I hate that expression, because now I am mega anxious of what he's got planned.

Do I leave my safe sanctuary, be the Gryffindor I truly am and face Sirius Black's revenge? Or do I stay here for the rest of my life?

**4.41pm**

After much consideration, I've decided to stay in my room.

**4.42pm**

I'm not proud of my decision but I value my life! I've got everything I need to survive anyway - A bed; a private bathroom; my clothes; some clean knickers; a hairbrush. It's a sanctuary..

**4.43pm**

... I don't have any food or drink.

**4.50pm**

Problem solved! I traveled to the depths of the land of under-my-bed and found the secret stash of sweets that I had hidden from James. I've got half a packet of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and a chocolate frog.

This could last me until the morning - if I ration very wisely.

**5.00pm**

Maybe Sirius has forgotten about the whole revenge thing now? Ooh, my beautiful owl has just flew through my window!

**5.05pm**

He has not forgotten about the whole revenge thing. The letter that my owl was carrying was, in fact, from nobody other than Sirius Black.

_Dearest Katie,  
>I am no longer orange. Remus managed to find a counter spell and I am back to my handsome self. We're already plotting a way to get you back and, mark my words, you had better sleep with one eye open...<br>__Yours sincerely  
>Sirius.<br>PS: Your mum said that you have to come out of your room sometime because dinner is at approximately 5.45pm_

Balls.

Mum is going to make me go downstairs in forty minutes.

**5.06pm**

I really don't get the whole 'sleep-with-one-eye-open' threat. I mean, if I'm sleeping with one eye open then I am still sleeping... therefore, how on earth is having one eye open supposed to help me?

**5.10pm**

Oh! I get it now!

But, still, sleeping with one eye open would be too awkward and uncomfortable.

**5.20pm**

I got anxious about my sealed fate so I decided to eat my chocolate frog. Mind you, the pesky bugger was a pain to catch.

It was very yummy though.

Unfortunately, I got another Albus Dumbledore card.

**5.21pm**

I'll add that to my pile of twenty seven...

**5.23pm**

... I eat way too many chocolate frogs.

And I've only gone and eaten half of my secret stash. Now all that's left is half a packet of Bertie Botts beans.

I will _not_ eat the beans.

**5.30pm**

Ew! Ew! Ew!

**5.31pm**

I ate a blooming bean, and it was vomit flavored. I know, I know, I stated that I wouldn't eat a bean before but the sweet aroma of mother's beautiful chicken and ham pie snuck all the way up here and invaded my personal space. It made me hungry.

**5.32pm**

Karma is evil.. and vomit tastes disgusting.

**5.33pm**

The wretched taste is still in my mouth! Maybe I should eat another bean to try and rid myself of anymore torture?

**5.35pm**

ANOTHER VOMIT BEAN? That can't even a coincidence?

**5.40pm**

I chucked my packet of beans back under my bed. Good riddance.

**5.42pm**

I always imagined the last five minutes of my life to be exciting and amazing but this is just boring.

**5.43pm**

Mother & father, if you ever read this, I'd like you to know that I thank you both for putting a roof over my head, raising me, cooking my meals and being great friends. I love you both very much.

James, you're a git... but you've been a great twin and very entertaining throughout our sixteen years growing up. PS- Lily likes you more when you're_ mature_. I love you.

Lily - Hey! You don't know about any of this but James will probably fill you in. Anyway, if you get this then I'm dead. You can be really grumpy most of the times, mainly due to my git of a brother, but I genuinely hope that you end up with him as I believe that you'll make him more normal. Thank you for the late nights in our dorm of gossiping and fun. PS - James is head boy. Please don't kill him, he's all my parents have left now. Love you.

Sirius - You're a man whore, who has probably slept with the three quarters of the female population of Hogwarts. Nonetheless, you've been a good friend and I hope that you don't get an STD (Muggle disease, look it up), even though you're actually the cause of my death. See how nice I am!

Remus - Thank you for helping me with transfiguration - I'm truly crap at it. You've been a great friend and I hope that you find a cure for your 'furry little problem', it's horrible to see you so distressed.

Peter - ... Bye. PS - Sirius totally fancies you back.

**5.45pm**

Ooh. Mum is outside my door right now. Right on time..

**5.47pm**

Here's how the last conversation of my life went:

_"Katie, it's time for dinner love."_

_"I've already had dinner."_

_".. What did you have?"_

_"A chocolate frog and two vomit flavored beans."_

_There was a silent pause for a few moments and I genuinely thought that she had gone back downstairs. Unfortunately, I thought wrong. _

_"Katherine Jane Potter," She used my middle name so I knew she meant business. _

_"Fine, I'll be down in a few moments." _

**5.55pm**

They hijacked me!

Mum wasn't outside the door; they did a spell to make James sound like her - I would of found this quite comical if it wasn't for the prank that met me on the other side of my door.

As soon as I exited my sanctuary, I was bombarded with the sound of a spell and then a flash of color shooting towards me. I'm not quite sure what happened as they won't let me look in a mirror, but they are laughing so much that they can't breathe.

Oh, Godric, somebody better tell me what's going on!

**6.00pm**

I'M BLOODY PINK!  
><strong><br>**... And not 'pink-because-I've-blushed' pink. HOT PINK! Oh, I look terrible.

OH, SACREBLEU!

**6.05pm**

It's their turn to hide from me now. All three of them are stuck in James' room and I am still sat outside of it. I shouted until I turned an even brighter pink.

Luckily, I managed to turn myself back to my normal complexion. Those gits know how much I despise the vile, repulsive color!

**6.07pm**

Merlin.

They're still sniggering like little school girls.

**6.08pm  
><strong>

I can't help but crack a smile. Even though I hate it when I'm on the receiving end of a prank, I have to applaud their efforts.

I love a good prank war.

**6.30pm**

We've all called a truce now. They retreated from James' room and we all had a laugh about it. Apparently dinner is actually at 7.00pm.

I told them that I am keeping a diary and James had that smirk on his face which I knew only meant bad things.. I'll just have to keep a special eye on you.

Then Remus and James went upstairs to finish packing for tomorrow, leaving Sirius and I in the living room. He wants to talk but I need to keep _everything_ recorded.

**6.33pm**

Would you state your name for the records please?

_Erm, Sirius Black._

Full name?

_Does my full name really have to be in this, Katie?_

Yes, it blooming does! This is a record of all of my memories of my final year. What if my memory gets wiped or something?

_... Sirius Orion Black._

Good boy.

_Katie, why in Merlin's name aren't we talking normally?_

Reread our conversation and you will understand.

_..._

It's a record of everything, you dingbat!

_Dingbat?_

... I was watching a muggle tv program from Australia the other day.

_Oh?_

Stop smirking, you insufferable prat.

_Ouch._

Ha.

_You know, I just realized that Moony and Prongs didn't have a prank pulled on them.._

Godric! You're right! Those pesky gits.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

... I'm not psychic Siri-poo.

_Don't call me that._

Ha, sorry, but that's what you get for dating blonde airheads.

_You're blonde._

I only go blonde in the summer, and I'm _not_ an airhead!

_Well-_

If you value you're reproductive organs then you will not finish that sentence.

_... Back to the main conversation..._

Wise boy.

_I say that we play a prank on Prongs and Moony tomorrow when we're back at good old Hogwarts._

Minnie will have a fit.

_Nah, that kinky lady loves me really._

.. slightly disturbed.

_Ha. So, are you game? ;)_

When has Katie Potter not been 'game' to play a prank? Besides, it's even better that I get to get one over my prat of a brother. Also, don't wink like that..

_Why not?_

I feel used and dirty... just like your sluts.

_Hey! They aren't all dirty!_

But you admit that they were used ;)

_How come you can use the wink and I can't?_

Well, because my wink is sophisticated and suave. Look..

_.. You look like you've got a nervous twitch. I'm the one who has perfected the wink. Look.._

You look like a pervert.

_;) ;) ;) ;)_

STOP!

_;) ;) -_

**6.45pm **

I confiscated you from Sirius but he still keeps winking. Until he stops, he shall never be privileged enough to have a conversation with me in you again.

**6.47pm **

I told him this and now he is pouting.

**7.00pm**

James and Remus have come downstairs, unaware of our plotting for them tomorrow.

**7.01pm**

Cue the evil laugh!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**7.02pm**

They're all looking at me weirdly again...


	2. Warthogs express

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognize. _

_A/N - Thank you so much to everybody who has read, reviewed and/or alerted my story. I'm glad that people are enjoying it and hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also, if I offended anyone with the blonde comments in the last chapter then I am sorry.. I don't actually think that blondes are airheads because I am one myself. _

_Anyway, enjoy! :)_

Chapter 2 - Warthogs Express

**September 1st, 9.00am - My bedroom.**

I officially hate early mornings. Kill me now diary, please kill me now.

**9.01am**

DON'T ACTUALLY KILL ME! I've just realized that I'm up early for a very important reason; Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm so excited that I could wee myself!

**9.02am**

... Not literally, because that would be weird.

**9.04am**

Merlin, it would be so embarrassing if I wee myself whilst Sirius and Remus were here. I'd never hear the end of it.

Don't get me wrong, I don't actually have a habit of wetting myself... but for a habit to start today would pretty much mean the end of my life as I know it.

**9.05am**

Ha! Just remembered the time that James wet himself in the first year Christmas holidays because he drank too many cups of egg nog... trolololol. It's a shame that I've been sworn to secrecy about that.. it could of been a good piece of blackmail.

**9.10am**

I've just realized that Hogwarts is an anagram of Warthogs.

**9.11am**

... and that saying 'Hogwarts warthogs' over and over is such a tongue twister.

**10.00am - Kitchen**

Just had breakfast with the boys - Most tragic moment of my day so far.

It basically went down like this:

Mum made some toast and her amazing, mouth watering pancakes. I'm not kidding about the mouth watering part - They are so utterly mouth watering that I would sit and eat them all day. I'd go morbidly obese to just have them as a staple to my day to day diet! .. Note to self: Speak to good old Albus about having mum's pancakes on the school menu.

Anyway, as I was saying before I so rudely sidetracked, Mum made her pancakes and, of course, an epic war ensued. James and I have this tradition... whenever our mother dearest decides to make these pancakes, our aim is to scoop them all into our own arms and refuse the other the chance of having any. The pancakes are so scrumptious that I would deprive my twin of a breakfast, and he would do the same to me.

However, we had guests today, which meant that they got the first pick on what to eat. James and I were so in sync at that moment that our eyes literally bulged out of their sockets in tune. Sirius and Remus, of course, went for the pancakes. They piled four bloody pancakes _each_ on to their plates, leaving only one on the silver platter.

We didn't really worry at that moment though.. we just asked mum to whip up a few more.

She didn't have any ingredients left. NOT A SINGLE BLOODY ONE! Of course, by this point, James simply suggested that she apparate to a shop to get some.

Mum said no.

My heart broke a little, as did James'... I could see the twinkle disappear in his eyes.

She told us that we had to eat the toast that was on the table and then go and get our stuff ready. I was just about to have a heart attack when I spotted the last pancake, sitting there on it's own on the platter. It was bloody tempting me with it's golden complexion and heavenly smell, I swear on Godric's life!

James saw the pancake too, and then we looked over to each other and it was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. Each of us narrowed our eyes into determined slits and then everything was back to normal speed as we both dove for the pancake.

None of us had the chance to get it.

Our husky, Ralph, had obviously set his sights on it too. He pounced before we did and swaggered away with the pancake in his mouth.

Both James and I literally screamed to the high heavens in shock.

A part of me died inside.

So, the conclusion of this little tragic tale is that Remus and Sirius got to savour the taste of our mother's beautiful pancakes, smirking as they did so, whilst James and I sat sourly beside them with cold pieces of toast.

The moral of the story?

Kill the bloody dog.

... Just kidding. I love Ralph really.

**10.10am**

But he's not getting a christmas card.

**10.11am**

... from James.. because I totally do not send my pets christmas cards.

**10.45am**

I won't be writing for a while now because we're leaving for Hogwarts! Woooooo!

**11.01am - Hogwarts Express**

I'm currently on the Warthogs express!

**11.02am**

...in a compartment with the marauders and I'm waiting on Lily. So is James.

Peter's here and it seems, if possible, that he's shorter than last year. He keeps going on about the fun he had with his cousin.

**11.03am**

... and he's smirking in a perverted manner.

**11.04am**

I hope that the fun was completely platonic...

**11.05am**

Ew! What if he did get with his cousin? I need to consult somebody about this immediately.

**11.07am**

_.. Katie, why are we writing in here?_

It's a record of my innermost thoughts.

_Is that what you were writing in yesterday then?_

Yes it was. Now, please would you state your full name?

_Remus John Lupin. Now, what did you need to consult with me about?_

I think that Peter may have gotten with his cousin!

_What?_

Remus, don't laugh! You're giving us away.

_Okay, sorry. Why do you think that?_

Because he keeps smirking pervertedly when he talks about her... and it seems like something that he would do. Ew! What if he did? She's two years younger AND his cousin.

_I'm sure he probably didn't.._

But you look hesitant! Ask what they did or something.

**11.10am**

Godric's granny pants! You asked him what they did and he replied with 'Lots of things' and then added another perverted smirk.

_I know! It does seem a little bit obvious now... _

This is like one of those muggle movies where one of the people goes crazy and kills everyone.

_Katie, calm down._

How can I calm down when there's an inbred sitting opposite us? Ew, he just winked at me. AND LILY'S HERE!

**11.15am**

I abruptly ended my conversation with Remus about Peter Pettigrew's perverted tendencies and jumped up to give my best friend and bone hugging crush. She returned it with an equally bone crushing hug and then we sat down and started talking about the summer.

**11.16am**

Lily just asked Remus if he made Head boy. Merlin, if you're out there looking down at us, please don't let the shit hit the fan.

**11.18am**

The shit will hit the fan.

Remus hesitantly told Lily that James made head boy instead of him and I can still see the steam exploding from Lily's ears.

**11.19am**

She's glaring at James now. Oh Merlin, please don't let her kill him.

He may be a git but he's my twin and I love him dearly.

**11.20am**

He doesn't even look fazed! In fact, he's smirking and showing her his badge.

The rest of us are all scared.

**11.24am**

The shit _did_ hit the fan and I must record what happened!

"_You're_ head boy?"

"Well, yes I am my Lily flower." Honestly.. does my brother ever learn? That was probably the worst thing in the whole world to say.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lily _growled_. I'm not joking. She full on growled at my brother. "How could Dumbledore trust you to be head boy!"

"Because he obviously thinks that I am suitable for the job?"

Lily scoffed and then waggled her finger at him. "You're suitable for the job? Potter, you care more about pranking than you care about your work and the school!"

James raised his eyebrow. "Now, now, Lily flo- I mean Lily," Wow, almost made even more shit hit the fan James. Good recovery! "I think that we should call a truce and be friends."

We were all stunned at this point.

"Friends?" Lily was almost speechless! It was truly an hilarious sight and I just had to laugh. This only earned me a glare from both my brother and my best friend.

James nodded. "Yes. We are seventh years now and I have matured a lot over the summer," When did he mature over the summer? I was with him the whole time and he'd become even more of a git, if that's possible. I caught Sirius's eye contact and we both smirked at each other. Obviously, we were on the same wave lengths about this. "I think that we should be friends and that being friends would make our time as heads of Gryffindor more enjoyable."

We literally all waited with a baited breath at that moment.

"Okay."

"What?" James and I both said at the same time. We were obviously both in just the same amount of shock!

Lily shrugged at us. "Okay." Who is this person and what has she done with my best friend? But then the normal, glaring Lily came back for a few seconds. "But if this is a joke-"

"It isn't," James pointed out quickly, his face the epitome of a little boy at Christmas.

The two of them headed off with Remus to the prefect meeting a few moments after, leaving Peter, Sirius and I in a state of shock.

**11.27am**

I'm still shocked about the Lily and James situation!

**11.28am**

... and creeped out about Peter.

**11.31am**

But he's stopped going on about all the things he got up to with his cousin and he's left to go and change into his robes. Thank Godric.

**11.32am**

Sirius would like to discuss our plans for the prank that will take place later on.

So, what's the plan?

_I'm allowed to write in here now then?_

Yes. You haven't done that silly wink for a while now so I suppose that you may.

_Silly?_

Yes, silly.

_I bet you liked it really. Nobody can resist the charm of Sirius Black!_

... What charm?

_Oh, ha ha. _

Can you believe that Lily and James are civil to each other now?

_Not really. It's quite a shock! I'm sure that James will probably do something to annoy her soon though..._

But I could get used to the silent, peaceful atmosphere! Besides, I bet you ten galleons that they get with each other this year.

_... I'm afraid that I cannot partake in this bet._

Why?

_Because I also believe that this year is the one for them and betting against that idea would only leave me ten galleons poorer._

Oh. I understand your reasoning. Anyway, what's our plan of action?

_We carry out the prank during the feast._

During the feast? Merlin, that's perfect. Everyone will be expecting all four of you to pull a prank but then it will be on those two gits! You're a bloody genius Sirius.

_So I have been told.._

Oh no. I just stroked your ego, didn't I?

_You can stroke something else if you-_

**11.32am**

Sorry about the abrupt ending of our conversation - I whacked Sirius on the head when I got the gist of what he was implying..

**11.33am**

Bloody git.

**11.34am**

Why am I blushing?

**11.36am**

Sirius is pouting.

**1.37am**

I swear all that boy does is smirk, pout, prank and shag.

**1.38am**

Ha! It would be so hilarious if he tried to smirk and pout at the same time.

**1.39am**

A spout...

**1.40am**

Wait, I'm pretty sure that a spout is some sort of muggle word. Oh well... I wonder if it is possible to Spout?

**1.42am**

It is definitely_ not_ possible to spout. I tried a few times and now Sirius just looked at me as if I was the strangest thing he had ever laid his eyes upon.

He asked, 'What the bloody hell are you doing?'

So, I simply replied with - 'I'm spouting.'

Ah, the look on his face was worth it.

**1.43am**

The bloody git is trying to read over my shoulder. I'm not going to forgive him easily.

**11.45am**

... I have forgiven Sirius because he told me that he was only joking when he wrote that comment earlier.

**11.47am**

Ha! How can he be_ Sirius_ but also joking at the same time?

**11.48am**

I asked him this, and he rolled his eyes and told me that the joke was getting old. So I simply responded with -

'You can't expect to have a name like yours and not have jokes about it.'

**11.51am**

... My statement seems to have shut the prat up.

Katie - 1

Sirius - 0

**11.56am**

I'm tired.

**12.30pm**

I'm a smelly toad face who is in need of a bath.

**1.34pm**

Oh, joy. I just woke up from a nice morning nap to see everybody was back and that they were playing exploding snap.

I was really excited about this and went to write my thoughts down when I saw the bloody insult above.

At first, I thought it might be Sirius but he said that he didn't do it and I can tell when he's lying. Besides, everybody else is back in the compartment now.

**1.35pm**

How immature. Honestly, I would never go into somebody else's diary without their permission.

**1.36pm**

I'm going to find out who done it!

**1.38pm**

My guess is that it was my prat of a brother because it's the sort of insult he'd come up with.

**1.39pm**

... It's quite literally terrible. I could have thought of better in my sleep!

**1.41pm**

I was right.

**1.42pm**

Lily told me so. She said she caught him sniggering and scribbling when she walked back into the compartment after changing into her robes... Lily looked like she wanted to kill him. James smirked wildly when he was caught out, so I chucked a potion book at him and then settled back into my seat.

Sirius was right though... my prat of a brother had managed to annoy Lily already. But, get this, instead of exploding on him like she usually does, she bit her tongue and carried on having a friendly conversation with everyone.

The world has gone bananas.

**1.43pm**

... I really don't understand how the world can go bananas?

**1.44pm**

As I still don't understand the world turning into bananas, I've decided to drop the matter.

**1.45pm**

Ah! I'm not tired anymore... I'm as hyper as a muggle on crack! Today is the day in which I become a seventh year... Godric, it's so weird to think that it's my last year at Hogwarts.

**1.46pm**

... only now just realized that I'm the only one not in my robes at this moment in time. I think that I should go and get changed.

**2.00pm **

I'm currently in the girl's bathroom.

I just had a lovely catch up with my good friend Marlene Mckinnon! She said she wasn't in our compartment this year because she was spending some time with her Hufflepuff boyfriend who goes by the name of Nick Jones. They hooked up over the summer and have been inseparable ever since. I was so jealous because he's very gorgeous, funny and smart.. talk about a triple threat!

**2.02pm**

Everyone seems to be hooking up. There's Marlene and Nick, Peter and his cousin (ew), Alice Logan and Frank Longbottom (I heard this from Marlene, though it was terribly obvious), and I'm sure that this is James and Lily's year too.

**2.03pm**

... I think that I'm destined to die alone.

**2.04pm**

Maybe I should invest in a few dozen cats so that I will never get bored on my lonesome? Or maybe Lily and James will let me live with them... when they have children I can be the trusted babysitter.

**2.06pm**

There are three flaws to my plan!

1 - I don't really like the idea of being the third wheel of my brother's relationship with my best friend. Talk about awkward!  
>2 - The amount of daily arguments they have as a married couple will drive me insane.<br>3 - I don't like dealing with nappies, even with the help of magic.

**2.10pm**

Note to self - Try and find a suitable boyfriend this year.

I've had two relationships in the past. One was with Raven Wood, a Hufflepuff, in our fifth year. It was a pretty good relationship until I caught him cheating on me with a Slytherin. Suffice to say, the marauders have been pranking him ever since and my brother beat him up. Oh, and I also threw in a few good punches too.

My most recent one was with a Slytherin last year... I know, I know! I can't really believe that I ever dated a Slytherin either.. but he was different and less slimy than his feel house mates. His name's Alex Kennedy and he's a muggle born. My friends were not happy that I was with a Slytherin, besides Lily of course, and James refused to speak to me for the week of my relationship with Alex. It didn't last any longer than a week because, get this, he discovered that he was attracted to men. The news spread like wildfire and people started spreading around that I had scared one of the hottest guy in school away from girls. Merlin, it was so embarrassing. Alex and I are still friends though. We've decided to be mature about it, and I actually loved his company before we became official anyway.

I, Katie Potter, have had two relationships. One boyfriend cheated on me with another girl, and the other told me that he would rather date a guy.

Other people have shown interest but James usually interrogates them so badly that they're too scared to come near me again.

Merlin, I am a pathetic excuse for a girl!

**2.30pm - Back in the compartment**

What an eventful twenty minutes! I hate the Slytherins with a passion after what just happened.

Basically, I had just finished changing into my robes, exited the girls bathroom and was minding my own business. I was particularly happy and jolly because of the fact that we were almost at Hogwarts! So, I pretty much smiled at everybody who I passed.

But then I turned the corner and banged into Snivellus and his gang of loyal, mudblood hating followers. They were probably getting in some early bullying practice before the school year actually starts.

Anyway, they saw me and then Snivellus thought it would be funny to corner me against a wall and start threatening me... greasy haired git. His hate agenda against me seems to be even stronger ever since Lily fell out with him. He started calling me all sorts of profanities and then I whipped back with 'No wonder Lily fell out with you, you're a waste of space and a disgrace to all wizards out there.'

Of course, this made him furious. He got so angry that he got his wand out and hexed me across the bloody corridor! I must have looked like a complete fool, flying across the air.

It's a bird.

It's a plane.

No, actually, it's a very furious Potter.

I landed on the floor in a tangled heap.

Now, I would have dealt with him perfectly fine on my own, I was so excited to extract some painful revenge.. but Remus happened to be patrolling and when he saw the slimy jerks laughing and me on the floor, he put two and two together. Oh, thank Godric for inquisitive Remus. He looked really angry but simply took points from their house and warned them not to go near me again.

Snivellus looked like he wanted to do something to Remus but his gang of loyal followers warned him about losing even more house points and they simply walked off in the other direction.

I was still on the floor at this point, and my back was really sore because I happened to land on it. I'm just relieved that it wasn't my head that I landed on!

.. Carrying on with the story, Remus helped me up from the floor and escorted me back to our compartment. Needless to say, when the other marauders found out, they were furious... Peter was glaring, James looked like he was going to explode on the spot and Sirius looked like he was going to kill something. Lily, on the other hand, though she was also angry, was upset that her ex best friend had launched her current best friend across a hallway.

The boys wanted to go and beat the crap out of Snivellus, and I wanted to join in, but in the end I figured that it probably wasn't the best idea - with James being head boy and Remus being a prefect. So, it has been decided that we will prank him when we get to Hogwarts.

**2.35pm**

Ooh, that means that I get to be involved with two pranks in the first day back!

**2.40pm**

My hand's hurting from all the writing so I've decided that I'm going to leave you be until we get to Hogwarts. Besides, Sirius and I are going to go for a walk to discuss the whole 'Prank-Prongs-And-Moony' thing and he said he'd rather discuss it in person than writing it in my diary this time. Oh well, I'll just have to try and document all the important bits later.

**2.42pm**

.. I better go now because he's getting rather impatient and broody.

Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. Bloody git

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognize. _

_A/N - __Thank you to everybody who is reviewing, reading and alerting my story. I've already emailed everyone else who reviewed but also want to give my thanks to the anonymous reviewers who I couldn't email too - _

_Anonymous - Aw, thank you for your kind words and review! Sirius and Katie will eventually have a romance and I'm sure that Katie will try and do a little match making for Remus eventually haha. __Also, what is Snape Rape? _

_Opaline star - Thank you for wishing me luck for my exams! Fanfiction is a good way to wind down between all of the revision that I'm doing. I'm glad that you're enjoying reading my story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter._

_Horses - Thank you for reviewing! The first part of the prank is in this chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3 - Bloody git

**September 1st, 5.00pm **

I'm so annoyed with Sirius Black right now.

**5.01pm**

... I could literally throttle him.

**5.02pm**

Here I am, on the boat back to the most beautiful building in the existence of the world, and I'm too angry to even enjoy it. I should be bloody jumping and and down with a grin wider than that Cheshire cat's from that muggle film.

But, sadly, I'm not. Merlin, I probably look like a right miserable cow at this moment in time... I know that I should document why I am angry at the git but I just want to forget about it.

**5.04pm**

Okay, so I've come to a decision that I really do need to document this. The bloody prat keeps shooting glances in my direction and it's doing my head in.. so I need to keep distracted.

Well, we went for the walk through the hallway and started plotting our prank. It was all really exciting and we were actually coming up with such a fool proof plan that I just wanted to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible so that we could hurry up and prank James and Remus! After we'd finished talking about the prank we just kept walking through the hallway, laughing and joking around with each other. I can't believe I'm writing this, but it actually felt nice to just be walking around aimlessly with him.

It was all very entertaining and I couldn't stop laughing at his crazy antics... until we walked in to one of his fan girls. She's a sixth year big-boobed Ravenclaw called Felicity Hamilton.

What started out as harmless banter and poking soon turned into full blown flirting. Oh Godric, it was so completely awkward and crap from that point on.

Did they not realize that I was stood with them?

Anyway, through no fault of my own, I fazed out of their conversation. Even Remus would have done the same! I mean, how many times does she have to say _like_ in a sentence?

Sirius, your _like _the hottest _like_ guy in the whole of _like _Hogwarts, I can't_ like_ believe that you'd_ like_ talk to me!

Blah, blah, blah...

She was just another brain dead floozy with no substance. Not to mention the fact that she jutted her big boobs out so that they were even more in his view.. manipulative cow.

So, as you can quite clearly understand, listening to another moment of their conversation would have been torture for me. I started thinking about random crap to faze myself out.

Anyway, I eventually got pulled out of my own thoughts by Sirius. His arm was now around this girl's waist and he told me to just wait where I was whilst 'Fliss' went to introduce him to her friends.

Guess what.. I actually stayed where I was whilst they went into the compartment nearest us. And, get this, I also believed that they were going to socialize with other Ravenclaws...

I was there waiting for almost half an hour! Half a _bloody_ hour. Being the loyal friend that I am, I waited very impatiently for another five. Then another five.

By the time the forty five minute mark went past, I'd had enough. What was taking them so long? Anyway, long story short, I walked into the compartment.

'Fliss' was introducing Sirius to her_ friends_ alright... and it looked as if Sirius was introducing_ his_ friend to her too.

The shock of it all was so extreme that I literally pegged it all the way back to our own compartment.

How much longer was he going to make me wait outside that compartment? Ten more minutes? Thirty?

When I got back to the compartment, I sat in complete silence and stared out of the window. Lily noticed how angry I seemed to look and asked me what was wrong but I simply shrugged and replied with 'Nothing'. I certainly did not want everyone to know about the compromising position that I had caught Sirius and his fan girl in. James asked me where Sirius was after that and I completely ignored him.

The scenery outside suddenly looked much more interesting..

The prat came back into the compartment five minutes after me, looking all disheveled with his puffy red lips and messed up hair. His robes were done back up, though they looked all slanted and slightly pulled apart.

He tried to speak to me but I ignored him.

Giving Sirius Black the silent treatment is rather easy when you're furious with him.

**5.30pm**

Lily and I are sat on the opposite end of the table to the marauders. She was curious as to why we weren't sitting in our usual spots but I didn't really want to tell her why until we had settled down for the welcoming feast.

**5.31pm**

Could you state your name please?

_Katie, I'm trying to watch the sorting ceremony!_

This is important best friend stuff. Please?

_... Lily Evans. Now can you please tell me why you don't want to sit with the marauders? Did something happen before you came into the compartment?_

Woah, woah, calm down Lil. One question at a time!

_Okay, sorry. Why don't you want to sit in your usual seat between James and Sirius?_

Well, something did happen before I came back to the compartment.

_Katie! Don't tell me that you fell for Sirius Black's charm!_

No! No way Lil! I wouldn't fall for_ his_ charm if he was the last man on earth.

_You've fallen out with him, haven't you?_

.. yes.

_What happened? _

Felicity Hamilton happened, that's what.

_Who?_

An evil that is almost up to the same par as you-know-who.

_... I don't think that you should be joking about things like that Kat._

Bloody hell! I'm not joking... it's true. She's a sixth year Ravenclaw who's boobs are as big as melons.

_I'm not quite following you.._

Sirius made me wait outside a bloody compartment whilst he and Felicity got acquainted. He said that she was going to introduce him to some of her friends and asked me to wait outside for him.. I feel like such a bloody fool Lils!

... Lily?

_That prat! How do you know that they were doing that?_

I only went and walked in.

_Oh no! Are you okay?_

No, I'm bloody furious with the git. What kind of friend makes you sit outside and wait whilst they have a quickie with a tart?

_Not a very good one.._

Exactly! I'll let you go back to watching the sorting ceremony now, you look like you're going to burst!

_Thank you Kate! We'll talk about this later in the dorm._

**5.40pm**

I just remembered that we're supposed to be pranking my brother and Remus at quarter to six. Merlin, there's no way that that's happening now.

**5.41pm**

This has annoyed me even more because I was looking forward to getting one over James.

**5.44pm**

Damn you Sirius Black!

**5.50pm**

Godric's third nipple! That was pure genius.

I can't stop laughing.

**5.51pm**

Calm it Potter, calm it.

**5.52pm**

I just looked over at Remus and Minnie and burst out laughing again. The prank actually happened and, even though I am still so furious with him, Sirius would make a brilliant evil genius.

Basically, the first prank just took place. Before we even started plotting, we knew that the prank for Remus had to be something which would embarrass him in his own personal way. If we simply pranked him like we do everybody else then he would of just been calm about it and shrugged it off, being the gentle soul that he is.

So, we forged a letter to Minnie. If my memory serves correct, it went a little something like this:

_My dearest Minerva,_

_Ever since the first Transfiguration class, I was smitten by you... I've never seen such a strong and powerful lady in my life. Your eyes twinkle so brightly that they could lead me through the darkest of lands, until I am back home with you once again. This final year is going to be heart breaking because I am leaving you. I will no longer be able to see your beautiful smile on a day to day basis. It's truly devastating. __But you needn't fear, Minerva, because am now professing my love for you. We will find a way to be together, my sweetheart._

_I'm dearly looking forward to the welcoming feast because this is when I will see you again._

_Until then, my love,_

_Remus._

_xxxxx_

There was probably a lot more detail in the actual letter... but, oh, the look on Minnie's face when she approached Remus just as everybody started eating. She stormed right down to the Gryffindor table, her lips pursed into a thin, tight line. Of course, when she actually got to Remus, he had no idea what she was on about.

She calmly handed him over the letter and the look on his face as he read it was _priceless_. It was a mixture of shock, embarrassment and disbelief. Of course, Remus being Remus, our friend immediately opened his mouth to explain things.

"Professor Mcgonnogal, please believe me when I say this - I did not write this letter!" He was as red as a beetroot by this point.

My eyes casually scanned beside him to see Sirius laughing into his sleeve and James and Peter looking completely clueless.

Minnie didn't believe Remus! She gave him a lecture about how innappropriate it was to send such lettes to teachers and how she'd have to take ten points from Gyrffindor. She also said that she'd have to give the letter to Dumbledore.

I felt bad at that point, because the prank seemed to have gone too far. But then Remus clarified that he really didn't send the letter and that somebody must of pranked him and Minnie put two and two together immediately.

She marched right to the front of the hall and made an announcement.

"It seems that I have to interupt the proceedings with some disappointing news," She held up the clutched letter in her hands and I started laughing quietly again. Lily glanced at me but I simply feigned a cough and carried on listening to the old bat. "Somebody thought it would be funny to send a love letter to me in somebody elses name."

Everybody burst out laughing and even some of the teachers cracked a smile. I looked over to the marauders to see that James and Peter were in fits of laughter by that point but Remus didn't seem amused. He demanded loudly that each of them swear on their lives that they didn't do it and, whilst James and Remus solemnly swore, Sirius couldn't.

When it came around to his turn to swear, he let out a bark of a laugh and grinned madly. "Treats you right for laughing at me yesterday moony."

Moony hit him across the head and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Hey, it was Katie too!"

Uh oh. Remus looked right over to me with a disbelieving glare and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Sirius then looked over at me and smiled softly which caused me to turn away because I had suddenly realized that I was still angry with him.

Damned bugger.

Why did he have to make me forget that I was mad with him? It's like that all the time.. everytime I'm annoyed with him it's just so easy to forgive and forget.

**6.00pm**

... Must be his spouting skills!

**6.01pm**

Damnit! Katherine Jane Potter, this is not a joking matter. You should be standing your ground and refusing to even look at Sirius Black.

**6.02pm**

Nice pep talk to self there, eh? Still, I will stand my ground and be strong willed about this.

**6.03pm**

Which is definitely not the same as being stubborn...

**6.30pm**

The whole thing about not even looking at Sirius is proving to be difficult...

The prat only went and dragged me into a bloody broom closet on the way back to the common room. It's really not what it sounds like though... he claims that he just wants to talk with me and explain everything. I was about to bust out but he seemed to see it coming and swiped my wand from right under my nose! And it's not exactly like I can barge him out the way... he's incredibly strong.

He even told me that James practically forced him to talk to me about it. Apparently a dinner without his 'Lily flower' by his side had annoyed my twin to no end.

Well, I'm going to stand my ground.

**6.33pm**

How in Godric's name do people fool around in here? There's barely enough room to even sit with your back to someone whilst scribbling into a diary.

**6.45pm**

Sirius is still standing his ground too. The git's almost as determined as me.

He keeps badgering on about how we aren't leaving until I talk to him.

**6.47pm**

Blooming prat.

**6.48pm**

He's singing an awful rendition of 'I know a song that'll get on your nerves'.

It's a muggle song that we discovered during the summer holidays of sixth year.

**6.50pm**

I hate it with a passion and he knows it..

**6.53pm**

That's it! I can't take it anymore. I will let the git explain himself so we can leave already!

**6.54pm**

Will you stop bloody singing now? My ears are bleeding!

_Only when you decide that you'll talk to me._

... What are we doing now?

_Oh, yeah, right! _

Now can you hurry up and explain things to me? I'd better get back to the dorm soon or else Lily will have a fit looking for her missing-in-action best friend.

_Haha._

What's so funny?

_You're such a drama queen sometimes Katie._

It's better than being a man whore.

_Oh, come on, you know what I'm like._

And that's really an excuse to lie to me and leave me standing in a corridor whilst you mess around with a slapper?

_Felicity is actually a really nice girl!_

Tell me three facts about her.

_She has big knockers._

...That _aren't_ related to sex.

_Erm, well-_

See?

_She's in Hufflepuff!_

That's common knowledge Sirius! Face it, you left one of your friends standing alone so that you could add another notch to your bedpost.

_Are you jealous?_

No! Why would I be jealous of that washed up tart?

_Ha! You are jealous! _

How?

_You just are. You're mad with me because I fooled around with a girl, you're bad mouthing said girl... It couldn't be more obvious!_

Sirius, I am not jealous.

_Whatever you say..._

I'm angry because you left me outside the compartment. You could have just said 'Oh, Katie, would you like to meet me back at the compartment? I'm going to spend the next forty five minutes shagging Felicity Hamilton.'

_Well, I couldn't exactly think! She was pushing her boobs forward and I got distracted! They're bloody huge Katie..._

I think it's common knowledge that Felicity's boobs are huge Sirius.

_Then you'll understand why I was distracted?_

No. Because I am not a boy and am not attracted to the sight of boobs. Besides, if I decided to mess around then I would of at least had the decency to tell you to go back to the compartment.

_Look, I know what I did was wrong, and that I should of sent you back to the compartment, but Felicity Hamilton is gorgeous and she was practically throwing herself at me! Can we just please make up and celebrate our amazing success of pranking Remus?_

_Ha! You cracked a smile._

Did not.

_Did too._

Didn't.

_Did._

.. I'm not going to debate it when I know that I didn't. Why does it have to be so difficult to stay mad at you?

_Because I'm a fit, charming, witty young man with a smile to die for?_

Don't flatter yourself.

_I should be the one angry with you. I carried out my part of the prank and you forgot to play the prank on James._

Well, I wasn't really in the mood to pull the prank and wasn't sure if we were still carrying out the plan.

_Why?_

Because I was bloody angry with you and no longer in the mood to prank.

_Katie Jane Potter not in the mood to prank?_

I'm serious!

_No, I think you'll find that I am Sirius._

Bloody git.

_So, am I forgiven?_

...

_Please?_

Fine. But only if you promise not to leave me waiting like that again.

_I solemnly swear that I will not leave you waiting like that again._

Good.

_.. So, how priceless was the look on Remus's face?_

**8.00pm**

It was really confusing how as soon as I had forgiven Sirius that it had all just gone straight back to normal. At least I was in a much better mood by the time we got back to the common room.

I'm back in the dorm now and I was right; Lily really did go barmy at me when I came back. She went on and on about how worried she was until she consulted James, who had told her that I was with Sirius.

She seemed to be disappointed that I hadn't stood my ground as well as I had planned. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed in myself too. I know that I should have carried on being angry with him for even just a while longer but it's just impossible to be mad at Sirius Black... Don't ask me why because I don't have the slightest clue.

Anyway, I explained my conversation with Sirius to Lily because I really did need her opinion on it. I was bloody confused myself on how I started out angry and snappy and ended up jokey. Do you know what she said?

Lily Evans, the ying to my yang, the grease to my snape, reckons that I fancy Sirius Black.

Naturally I chucked the heaviest object near me after she suggested that.

It missed though because she saw it coming.

Damn Lily and her ninja reflexes.

**8.05pm**

Damn Lily Evans in general! She keeps going on about it now as if she's so sure of herself. Thank Godric that Marlene and Alice aren't currently in the room and that they like spending time in the common room or I'd have them all badgering on...

**8.05pm**

How dare Lily think that I fancy Sirius Black.

**8.06pm**

That's completely loopy! He's my brother's best friend and quite a good friend of my own too!

**8.07pm**

... when he's not being a complete git.

**8.09pm**

Lily just mentioned that Minnie's been looking for Sirius and I, and that the old hag wants to see us as soon as possible.

Uh oh.

**8.11pm**

Somebody has ratted us in.

**8.12pm**

... Guess I'm going to have to take a trip to good old Minnie's office now!

* * *

><p><em>I hope that people enjoyed this chapter. It was a little bit different to the previous chapters but I wanted to show you a different side to Sirius and Katie's friendshiprelationship. Let me know what you think! :) _

_TC_


	4. Restless

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognize. _

_A/N - A great big thanks goes out to everyone who reads, reviews and/or has my story on alert!_

_JosephFoleyLover - Thanks for the review! Ah, I'm glad you explained 'Snape Rape' to me, I was very confused! I'm open to suggestions so I might look into it but it all depends on which path I plan to take my story in. I'm glad that you and your friend Emma are enjoying my story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. TC!_

Chapter 4 - Restless

**September 1st, 10pm - **

Bloody hell! Minnie flipped her lid... Not only do we have detention every lunch time for two weeks, but we were also told that we aren't allowed to go on the first Hogsmeade trip. I should really be getting some shut eye for lessons tomorrow but this is far too important. Besides, if I wait until the morning to write down a detailed account then I'm bound to forget.

Lily wanted complete darkness in the dorm room so I'm currently sat in our bathroom. My bottom aches from sitting on such a hard floor but I guess that's the sacrifice I have to make to have a _true_ account of my life.

It all went down_ exactly_ like this -

Sirius and I walked very slowly to her office. Neither of us spoke. Besides worrying about my punishment, for some unknown reason, I suddenly felt really awkward and shy around Sirius! How? Whenever he was at my house I'd walk around with no make up and hair like a birds nest in the morning, without even feeling slightly embarrassed.. so why was I suddenly so self conscious all of the sudden? It was stupid! My cheeks were hot, my throat was dry and I couldn't think of a comprehensive sentence to speak out loud... I felt like one of his fan girls - which was something that I definitely was not.

I could feel Sirius looking at me occasionally too. He'd tried to start a conversation once or twice at the beginning of our trek to Minnie's office but I'd failed miserably to respond properly.. it was really embarrassing actually. We didn't bother to start up another conversation after that and just remained in a very uncomfortable silence.

The awkwardness could probably be cut in half with a sharp knife, and I was starting to imagine ways to quickly avoid it. My ideas ranged from dramatically plunging from the top of the astronomy tower to running into the forest and banging my head against a tree. Though, the last one was pretty stupid - I do admit - but it would actually be a good way to avoid an awkward situation. I mean, imagine banging your head against a tree and spending the night in the hospital wing with Madame Pompfrey.. it would be far less painful than having to endure an awkward, prolonged silence!

I'm a genius.

Anyway, I hadn't found a successful and quick enough death by the time we got to Minnie's office. Sirius gave me another quick glance before tapping lightly on the door.

"Come in," We heard her mutter from behind it. When we walked into Minnie's office, she looked up from her book and glared when she saw who we were. Godric, she could of knocked us dead with that look alone. "Ah, Mr Black and Miss Potter, just the people that I need to see.. do take a seat."

We walked across the room and then sat down. Sirius smirked and I knew that he was going to get us in more trouble.. "So, you liked the letter from Remus then?"

Minnie's face got angrier, if that was even possible! She was beginning to resemble a ticking bomb and I knew that she'd explode at any given moment. Sirius did too, but he seemed to think that winding her up was good entertainment. I literally face palmed. No, I didn't hide my face because I was embarrassed or ashamed... I was trying to hide the bloody smirk that had ambushed my face.

"No, I did not like the letter from Mr Lupin!" Yep, she was absolutely fuming. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her penetrating glare digging into me. "Not only was it totally inappropriate but it could have gotten him in a lot of serious trouble! But it's now my understanding that Remus Lupin did not send the letter- Miss Potter!"

My head whipped up to the sound of my name and I was greeted with the disappointed stare of Minnie. All I could think was: 'Don't. look. it. in. the. eyes. I repeat, do not look it in the eyes.' But then I thought: Bugger this! I'm in Gryffindor and I can stare into the eyes of the enemy. So, I stared into Minnie's eyes.

Godric, how I wish I didn't... her hard glare just made me splutter with laughter.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so amused about this!"

Apparently I still looking amused about the situation. Minnie's thundering, bellowing voice brought me back to reality with a great big bump. "But it's funny." I pointed out before I could even stop myself. Damned word vomit. Not only had it probably gotten me in more trouble but Sirius was chuckling under his breath by that point. Of course, this only made me giggle too. I bit my cheek to hold back the laughter and clamped my hand against my mouth tightly - but this only made the strangest of noises erupt from inside my mouth. Merlin, I couldn't win either way; I was either laughing in the face of my enemy or making snorting noises at her.

Minnie raised her eyebrow sternly and looked at each of us in turn, and I felt like I was being interrogated by you-know-who. "Is there something that the two of you need to tell me about the prank on Mr Lupin?" Surprisingly, she didn't comment on our laughing... or my strange noises, which I'd managed to stop by this point.

"Nada." Word vomit again.

"Miss Potter! I am disgusted with you,"

Ouch. I can take anger, fury and even sadness from an elder but the one thing that makes my stomach lurch is disappointment. "You have never been this badly behaved," Well, I had but she'd just never caught me personally. Like Remus, I had managed to stay on the teachers good sides. Well, until this event I had. "I expect this sort of behavior from Mr Black but it's shocking to see it from you. You're a seventh year now and you should start behaving like one! This is your final year and you should be setting a good example to the younger students of the school."

Before I could open my mouth, Sirius cleared his throat and began to speak. "Minnie- I mean Professor Mcgonnogal, this is all my doing. I sent the letter to get back at Remus for pranking me recently.. I didn't realize it would get so out of hand and I am truly sorry. This has nothing to do with Katie."

By this point, I was seriously (No pun intended) confused. Sirius was actually taking the rap for something that I had played a part in? What?

"Is this true Miss Potter?"

I looked between Minnie and Sirius and just honestly couldn't bring myself to sit back and let Sirius take all of the punishment. Even though he was the one who initiated the prank in the great hall, I played a part in plotting the prank. What kind of friend would I be if I just sat back and watched him getting punished? "No, it's not." I stated truthfully - Mum and dad would be so proud. Well, they wouldn't be proud about me pranking and getting in trouble at school but they _would_ be proud about me being a loyal friend.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius raise his eyebrow.

Minnie seemed just as confused, but she also seemed tired and irritated. "Would somebody like to explain the full, truthful story to me please?"

I explained everything to Minnie, including all of the details of the afternoon pranks at my house, and then glanced over to Sirius. I was still confused as to why he would just take the blame but was thankful of his intentions at the same time. Still, there was no way that I would just let him do that.

"Well, it seems that I have heard everything that I need to know," Minnie pursed her lips tightly. "Even though you may have only been doing it to 'get back' at Mr Lupin, your behaviour and conduct is not acceptable. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you two weeks of detention and ban you both from the first Hogsmeade trip."

Banning us from Hogsmeade? Not only would I not be able to stock up on Dungbombs but I also wouldn't be able to create a supply of Fizzing Whizbees!

"But Profes-"

"No buts." She silenced Sirius and I, who had both started to protest with the exact same words. "You've gotten off lightly. Now, go back to your dorm rooms and get some rest for tomorrow."

We'd gotten off lightly? Even though I didn't agree with Minnie's statement, I wasn't going to even bother protesting anymore. With a final glare in her direction, I got up from my chair and rushed out of the room. Things were awkward enough between Sirius and I, and I decided that walking back to the common room on my own would be much more comfortable.

"Katie! Wait up."

...If only things were that simple. At that moment, I was having a silent debate; Should I ignore him or should I turn around. I didn't get to choose, however, because he caught up with me with his fast, long legs, grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. Another deep blush rose at my cheeks because he was searching my eyes with his own confused ones.

"Oh, hi there Sirius! I didn't hear you there." I muttered lamely. Facepalming was not an option because it would just look too obvious, so I looked down to the floor - I'd never noticed how shiny the floor was!

"Why are you lying?" Apparently Sirius happened to know that I was lying. "You're not deaf Katie.. are you still angry with me? I thought we'd sorted everything."

I had to look up at him after he'd gone and said that; of course I wasn't angry with the git! Though, I was angry with Lily for making me so self conscious around him so I decided that I'd have to embarrass her about James when I got back to the dorm. "No, I'm not still angry with you." He looked like he was going to ask why I was acting so weirdly so I decided to change the subject. "Anyway, why did you try and take the wrap for it all back there with Minnie?"

Sirius looked down to the floor this time. His shaggy hair curtained his face so I couldn't make out what he was thinking but I was pretty certain that his complexion had reddened slightly. Was he blushing? No. Sirius Black never blushed; it was impossible with that inflated ego of his. "I don't know." He shrugged as he looked back at me.

"You don't know?" How could he bloody not know? "You must know."

"Well, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"You do!"

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I punched the air with glee. My little mind trick was awfully childish but at least I got him to admit it. Everything felt much less awkward when we were having a joke with each other.

He shot a scowl in my direction. "Hey! You tricked me." He jutted his bottom lip out and pouted.

"But you do know why you tried to take all of the blame," I pointed out indignantly.

Sirius sighed, but he didn't bother denying it. He probably knew, as well as I did, that I wouldn't stop until I found out what I wanted to know. "I just didn't want you getting in trouble. Sure, you do the pranks and everything but the teachers see you as innocent and they see me as rebellious... I guess I didn't really mind having all the blame because I'm so used to it."

"Oh. Well, thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a genuine hug of thanks. Even though I didn't allow him to go through with it, his intentions of taking all the blame were really kind.

"It's fine," He muttered into my hair as he wrapped his own arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. Did I mention that he is a head taller than me?

After a hug that seemed to last for a while, we sprung apart and I punched his arm lightly. "Ow!" The way he cradled his arm made me laugh. "What in Godric's name was that for?"

"Even though I am grateful, don't try and take the blame again. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I grinned before adding, "Now, let's get back so that I can beat Lily up."

"And why would you beat Lily up?"

Because she reckons that I fancy you and now I can barely have a proper conversation with you without sounding like an idiot. Yeah, like I would really say that. "Because she beat me up this morning." Yet another lame response...

We walked back to the common room but it wasn't awkward this time around. Instead, we shared a few laughs and immersed ourselves into a bitching session - Minnie being our focus, of course.

Of course, I teased Lily when I got back to the dorm room, and, of course, I teased her about no one other than my twin brother. I sung a made up song about how she was going to get married, have babies and about how her babies were going to be red heads with bad eye sight. Needless to say, she got aggravated and started attacking me with her pillow whilst Alice and Marelene sat, laughed and watched cautiously from the side lines. Even though they were best friends of ours too, they knew that Lily and I tended to get a little bit rough when teasing went too far...

Don't be fooled - Boys may say that punching and proper rough hitting is the worst kind of physical weapon but the granny pinch is even worse than that. It bloody stings for hours and, if you're pinched hard enough, can form a bruise. Lily's given me so many granny pinch bruises and she has perfected the art of the pinch. I tried to get her back but I seem to be better at bundling because I've spent so much time play fighting with James as a child; I guess I picked up being able to punch and never learned how to cat fight until I met Lily, Alice and Marelene.

Not that we'd ever cat fight viscously. Merlin, I'd never hurt any of them with the intention of hurting them. After all, They are my best friends and I love them to pieces.

**10.15pm**

Lily is banging on the door and claims that she just can't fall asleep until I've hushed down.

**10.17pm**

I responded by telling her that I'm not even making any noise and then she pointed out that my quill was really loud against the paper.

**10.18pm**

... Evans is a weird child.

I just told her that I'd write more quietly. She reluctantly went back to bed after that.

Now I'm writing really, really quietly. I'm so cautious about waking up the beast that the pen is barely touching the paper.

**10.19pm**

I'll have to go over all of this in the morning; it's so faint that I can barely read it.

Lily may be an early morning person but she despises late nights. Apparently she wants to be fresh and awake for lessons the next day.

We are complete opposites; I love staying up late. This is going to sound incredibly weird but it's nice to be the last one awake and to have some peaceful time to myself. During the day, I can barely hear my own thoughts but late at night I can listen to them loud and clearly. And, well, let's just say that if you try and get me up early in the morning then I will turn into a beast and bite your head off.

Lily, Marlene, Alice and, of course, James have all had that experience. It was probably very traumatic for them.

**10.30pm**

I should probably be getting to bed now but I just cannot bring myself to. If I try to fall asleep then I'll just be staring at the bloody ceiling for hours like a complete weirdo.

Being in the bathroom isn't too bad.

**10.32pm**

... Okay, so maybe I have lost all feeling in my bottom. There's also a possibility that I'll have no back in the morning, but at least I'm not risking waking up the beast.

**10.33pm**

I hope I have a good timetable this year. The lessons that I opted for were Charms, DaDA, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures but there's no telling what I actually got until tomorrow when the piece of paper is handed out. If I have to take Ancient Runes then I will quite willingly let the Giant Squid suffocate me with it's eight legs.

**10.35pm**

Wow, I just imagined how painful that would be.. and it would be happening underwater too so it would be even more painful. Oh well, nothing is more painful than Ancient Runes.

**10.40pm**

I'm definitely going to bed now. Lily just pounded on the other side of the bathroom door... I thought it was going to be taken from it's hinges and chucked at me. Apparently I have gone back to writing loudly and she thinks that I should try and get some rest for tomorrow.

**10.41pm**

... Lily acts more like my mum sometimes.

**10.42pm**

Ew, if Lily was my mum then that would mean that she would be James' mum too.

**10.43pm**

That would be very weird seeing as James has fancied Lily since the beginning of time.

**10.45pm**

Okay, okay, I'm definitely going now... Marlene has woken up and has pointed out that Lily is about to explode. If Lily Evans exploded then not only would I be left to clean up the mess but I'd also have to explain to my brother how I made the love of his life explode into pieces - He'd never forgive me and I'd be brotherless as well as best-friendless.

Night night!


	5. Fueds

_Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognize. _

_A/N - A great big thanks goes out to everyone who reads, reviews and/or has my story on alert! I'm sorry for taking so long to update.. I'm leaving school this week so all of the revision and preperations are getting on top of me! Also, my mayball is coming up on Friday so I am busy trying to make myself look decent (Hard task, believe me)._

_Hufflepuffove - Thank you for the review! Haha, no, you're not weird at all! I would of done exactly the same thing. _

_Samantha Barnes - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you find my story funny.. I always worry that noone will laugh! haha. _

_Opaline Star - Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad that my story seems to be flowing well and that you like all of the humor and puns. Haha, I could imagine Minnie's face too.. I had so much fun writing that chapter!_

Chapter 4 - Fueds

**September 2nd, 7.30am**

_Hey Katie, it's Marley here. Alice said not to just intrude and write in your diary but I thought that I should probably document what is happening at the moment as you are kind of busy having another morning dispute with Lils. Right, where do I start off? _

_Well, Lily woke Alice and I up at roughly 7am - much to my annoyance. I was actually having a very amazing dream about Nick and it was getting really interesting... until I got rudely awoken. Not that I minded too much after a while though; I have time to do my make up and hair properly when I wake up early. Lily tried to wake you up too... but then you turned into mega-beast-Katie and completely bit her head off! I could bloody hear you shouting all the way from the bathroom... I'm pretty sure that you might of woken up the whole of Hogwarts!_

_Here are some of the insults that you threw, and are currently throwing, at Lily:_

_"Bugger off!" _

_"Don't make me hex you into oblivion, Lily Evans, because I swear I will!"_

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL SET JAMES ON YOU!" (She bit back with something about Sirius after that one! Is there something you need to tell me? We'll have a nice, lengthy conversation later.)_

_Ooh, and my favorite - "Go and take a nice trip to the astronomy tower... AND JUMP RIGHT OFF OF IT!"_

_Seriously, you really need to sort out how you speak to people. It's not very social to tell people to go and kill themselves. _

_Lily saw this as a challenge because, half an hour later, she's still trying to get you out of bed. She's even levitated your bed into the air but you aren't waking up properly. Ha, this is golden. Honestly, you should see her face; she looks like a cross between an angry McG and a beetroot. I think she's probably so easy wound up this morning because she is moving into the head's dorm room with your brother today._

**7.35am**

_You're up now! Lily kind of did a spell to drench you with freezing cold water... it was so funny! I've never laughed so much in my whole life. Alice was laughing a lot too. _

_.. but then we kind of stopped laughing immediately when you glared over in our direction and stomped towards the bathroom. This isn't like one of your usual grumpy morning moods, this is ten times worse. Anyway, just thought I'd document this for you._

_Please don't kill me._

_Love you lots,_

_Marlene._

**7.45am**

Literally just read Marlene's entry. I have to thank her in a bit for documenting the 'morning war' - as she and Alice so fondly dub it. It was pretty entertaining to read about our fight from somebody else's perspective... though, I am still cranky.

Good morning.

**7.46am**

Not.

**7.47am**

It's actually a very bad morning - All mornings, in general, are terrible. Whoever invented the whole morning thing should be brought back to life and then hexed to death repeatedly until they writes an apology letter to the entire race of the human species.

**7.48am**

... I bet the inventor of mornings is an ancestor of Lily Evans. She_ loves_ mornings.

We always tend to have disputes before breakfast, all of them involving my 'laziness'. Though, they aren't real, serious disputes - Thank Godric - and we just carry on with our day like nothing has happened.

But, in those crucial early moments of the day, my best friend and I are deadly enemies. For instance, I just performed the drying spell after being drenched with ice cold water.

Lily Evans may have all of the teachers and students of Hogwarts fooled into thinking she is completely innocent but I see past that facade; She's a bloody evil mastermind.

It's a good thing that she does wake me up though.

If it wasn't for her then I would still be in bed by lunch time; if it wasn't for her then I would be failing in everyone of my subjects.

She's leaving the dorm today and moving in with my brother.

**7.50am**

... ha! Now James will have to live with the evil mastermind!

AND I'M FREE TO SLEEP IN AS LATE AS I WANT!

I feel like doing a mini victory dance.

**7.53am**

Said victory dance, which I admit went on for a little bit too long, has been performed. It was a little bit awkward to try and do my victory dance in the bathroom but I still managed to do it.

I'm currently in the bathroom sorting out my hair, which looks more like a combination of a bush and a birds nest, and trying to make myself look presentable.

It's so easy for Lily, Marlene and Alice.

I actually envy them. All they have to do is get out of bed and if they walked out of the dorm like that then they'd still look completely gorgeous. Only Merlin knows why Marlene and Alice find it essential to lag on make up and spend hours in front of the mirror doing their hair. Lily isn't as fixated on her looks as them - she only puts on the tiniest bit of make up and she still looks more stunning even Felicity Hamilton (mega-tart).

Me? Well, luckily I didn't inherit the bad eyesight trait of the family. I tried on James' glasses once and I looked horrid on me. How he pulls them off, I don't know... On the other hand, I'd give anything to wear glasses if it didn't mean looking so ghastly in the mornings. Lily, Marlene and Alice always tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about, and that apparently I'm stunning, but they have to say that because they are my best friends!

I'm so, _so_ plain. I have mousy brown hair, though it goes blonde in the summer, that's really quite flat. Well, once I've tamed it then it's flat... in the mornings it's so bushy that I might as well go outside and blend in with my other fellow bushes. But if I went out to stand with the bushes then I'd out do their bushiness... because my hair is so bloody terrible! My face is nothing special either. Being twins with James Potter, and seeing quite a bit of the marauders, I'm much more of a tomboy. Therefore, I never really like to wear make up.

The concept of it genuinely scared me. Ha, I remember Marlene almost having a fit when she found out that I'd never worn make up in my life last year. Godric, I wish that I didn't... her and Alice practically pinned me down and started slapping it on to my face. When I saw what they'd done to me, I thought that I looked like a slapper so I rubbed it off and never touched much of the stuff again. These days, I tend to stick to a swish of mascara and a little bit of blush to lighten up my dull face.

**8.00am**

Time to go down to the great hall for breakfast, I suppose. Lily's gone to move her stuff into the heads room, and Lily and Marlene have gone to fit in a quick snog with their boyfriends, so it looks like I shall be walking on my own... unless I stumble across a marauder along my path.

**8.30am**

I didn't stumble into a marauder on the way to the great hall, so I kind of looked like a loner walking all on my own. It was pretty awkward walking on my own whilst everyone else around me were walking with their mates but I didn't mind too much.

When I got to the great hall, however, I was greeted with the faces of Peter, Remus and Sirius. I sat in between Peter and Sirius and asked where my brother was. According to them, James was still unpacking his stuff. However, I know that this is probably an excuse of his to get talking to Lily. His plan this year is simple: He's going to stop blabbering on so much about Quidditch, the Marauder's shenanigans and his general life and start learning more about Lily. I've told him that the only way that she is going to show any interest in him is if he actually shows a proper interest in her first.

Marlene came in a few moments after me, her hair completely messed up and her lipstick smudged... Godric, that girl makes it so obvious. If I thought her appearance was disheveled, when Alice walked in ten minutes later she looked like she'd been attacked by a leaf blower; her hair was less messed up than Marlene's but her school robes were all over the place. It was pretty funny actually.

Being single has a perk: You always look presentable... and you're not late for breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!

Granted, the pros of having a bloke by your side generally do outweigh the pros of being on your own...

Anyway, James and Lily came in a few moments after Alice... and they were actually having a conversation! A civil, friendly conversation! Merlin, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven - a peaceful heaven in which my best friend does not bite my brother's head off. Lily actually seemed to enjoy talking whilst James listened carefully and intently.

He has me to thank for this!

Sirius teased them both a little bit so I nudged his side; even if James was used to the banter, Lily wasn't - and I didn't want the moment to be ruined. They both sat with us all and Lily looked over at me with a feigned frightened expression.

"You're not going to demand that I plunge off of the astronomy tower again, are you?" Then she smirked before I had a chance to respond. "Bet you're glad I got you up so early though."

Godric, that girl could be so smug sometimes. I simply rolled my eyes in return as I listened to everyone else snigger.. Well, Peter, Alice, Marlene, Remus and Sirius were sniggering. James, on the other hand, looked as if I had threatened to murder Lily myself.

"You asked her to jump from the astronomy tower?" Dear God, Sirius looked as if he was a muggle boy at Christmas time. Though, considering the fact that he seemed so amused about me asking my friend to kill herself, the glints in his eyes were slightly creepy.

"She woke me up." I pointed out before smirking over to Lily. "At least I'll be able to sleep in now that you're nice and cosy with my brother."

Low blow Potter, low blow. Lily looked as if she wanted to swallow me whole and then regurgitate the remains. Ew, nice thought just before breakfast..

Anyway, she simply turned away from me, her cheeks tinted pink, and started a conversation with Remus.

Lily - 0

Katie - 1

Booyah.

After this amazing success, breakfast finally came around. I went for a piece of buttered toast whilst Sirius piled his plate with one of everything on the table... Peter was even worse. Whilst Sirius had table manners and ate his food like a gentleman, Peter gobbled his down. For the love of Merlin, I don't know how I avoided the pieces of chewed up food that came flying from his mouth and into my direction. It was like it was raining slobber and the experience was truly the most disgusting thing ever. It was so vile that my toast didn't look appetizing anymore so I just settled for a few sips of pumpkin juice.

Then Minnie started coming around with a thick pile of paper in her hands. She made her way up the long table and gave everybody their personalized timetable. By the time mine had come around, everybody else had already received theirs.

MONDAY

9:00AM-10:00AM: POTIONS (PROFESSOR SLUGHORN)

10:05AM-11:05AM: FREE PERIOD

11:05AM-11:25AM: BREAK TIME

11:30AM-12:30PM: FREE PERIOD

12:30PM-1:20PM: LUNCH TIME

1:25PM-2:25PM: TRANSFIGURATION (PROFESSOR MCGONNOGAL)

2:30PM-3:30PM: DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (PROFESSOR TURNWAT)

TUESDAY

9:00AM-10:00AM: MUGGLE STUDIES (PROFESSOR GREENE)

10:05AM-11:05AM: FREE PERIOD

11:05AM-11:25AM: BREAK TIME

11:30AM-12:30PM: CHARMS (PROFESSOR FLITWICK)

12:30PM-1:20PM: LUNCH TIME

1:25PM-2:25PM: FREE PERIOD

2:30PM-3:30PM: POTIONS (PROFESSOR SLUGHORN)

WEDNESDAY

9:00AM-10:00AM: FREE PERIOD

10:05AM-11:05AM: CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES (PROFESSOR KETTLEBURN)

11:05AM-11:25AM: BREAK TIME

11:30AM-12:30PM: FREE PERIOD

12:30PM-1:20PM: LUNCH TIME

1:25PM-2:25PM: TRANSFIGURATIONS (PROFESSOR MCGONNOGAL)

2:30PM-3:30PM: FREE PERIOD

THURSDAY

9:00AM-10:00AM: DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (PROFESSOR TURNWAT)

10:05AM-11:05AM: CHARMS (PROFESSOR FLITWICK)

11:05AM-11:25AM: BREAK TIME

11:30AM-12:30PM: CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES (PROFESSOR KETTLEBURN)

12:30PM-1:20PM: LUNCH TIME

1:25PM-2:25PM: MUGGLE STUDIES (PROFESSOR GREENE)

2:30PM-3:30PM: FREE PERIOD

FRIDAY

9:00AM-10:00AM: TRANSFIGURATION (PROFESSOR MCGONNOGAL)

10:05AM-11:05AM: DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS (PROFESSOR TURNWAT)

11:05AM-11:25AM: BREAK TIME

11:30AM-12:30PM: MUGGLE STUDIES (PROFESSOR GREENE)

12:30PM-1:20PM: LUNCH TIME

1:25PM-2:25PM: FREE PERIOD

2:30PM-3:30PM: CHARMS (PROFESSOR FLITWICK)

Well, it isn't all that bad.

I got all of the subjects that I wanted _and_ I've got at least one of my friends with me in each of my lessons.

James, Sirius, Peter and I are all doing muggle studies; I've got transfiguration with Lily, Sirius, Remus, James and Alice; We're all doing DaDA; In charms I've got Remus, Lily, Sirius, James and Marlene with me; and in Potions I'm with Sirius, Lily, Remus, James, Peter and Marlene.

Overall, I'm_ very_ pleased.

Though, I've just noticed that James is in practically every single lesson that Lily is in, bar one. I've also noticed that I happen to be with Sirius in every one of my subjects.. Lily's going to enjoy this fact. It just gives her more ammo to tease me with!

I've just realized that I have no idea who in Merlin's name Greene and Turnwat are..

**8.45am**

I've just asked everyone and they had no idea either. Remus suggested that they're most likely new and Sirius and James are already thinking up pranks to test our new professors.

Merlin, Charms and Muggle studies are going to be so interesting this year!

**9.10am**

FOR THE LOVE OF GODRIC!

**9.11am**

You'll never guess who I'm sitting right next to!

**9.12am**

... Well, of course you wouldn't be able to guess because your an inanimate object.. but STILL!

I'm sat next to Felicity Hamilton.

Please, if there's a greater force out there just strike me with a thousand tonnes of lightning.

My misfortune went down like this:

I happened to be five minutes late arriving to the lesson. It's not what it sounds like.. I wasn't just skiving off and having a raunchy moment in a broom cupboard, no. James, my devil brother, happened to think it would be funny to chuck porridge at me. Needless to say, I needed to rush off to the restrooms to sort myself out. I could hardly prounce into potion with gloop all over my hair, could I?

James got my death glare when I walked into the classroom, and I got the glare of Slughorn for being late to his lesson. He gave me a mini lecture about punctuality, and it's importance in the wizarding world, then he told me to sit down. Before I could choose my own seat, he changed his mind and decided that he'd pick it for me. The only three seats left were one by Snivellus, one by Peter and one by Felicity. All the time whilst Slughorn was having a mini debate with himself about where I should sit, I was silently praying that he would put me with Peter and not with the greasy haired git or the big boobed slapper.

Much to my dismay, he placed me with Felicity.

Eurgh, I felt like chundering everywhere. Honestly! Does that man not understand my pure hate towards her? Of course, I couldn't object to his choice without making a prat of myself so I begrudgingly sat beside her (Whilst practically falling off of my chair as I didn't want to get too close - One of her many STIs could of hopped off of her to attack me)!

Though, I am relieved to see that Sirius and Remus are sat right in front of me.

**9.20am**

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Sirius turned around to whisper to me, once Slughorn had gone back to babbling.

"Getting the porridge out of my hair."

He chuckled lightly which caused me to roll my eyes. "The look suited you."

"Well, we shall see if it suits you tomorrow morning then."

Ha. That shut him up.

"Siri-poo,"

Oh Godric.

Nasally, over sweet voice? Check.

Suggestive undertones? Check.

Batting of the eyelids? I don't know.. Let me just check...

**9.22am**

Check.

Oh, and she's only gone and decided it would be a good idea to emphasise her boobs again.

Merlin, I hate her. She shot me a sideward glance and smirked slightly.

Remus seemed to notice this before he shot me a quick glance, but he returned his attention back to Slughorn after that. I looked down at my own work and tried to concentrate because I just couldn't watch another flirting session between Felicity and Sirius - It was truly sickening. The girl was so tragically desperate for his attention.

Sirius was probably going to fall for her facade once aga-

**9.45am**

"Don't call me that."

I had to stop writing when I heard those words. Sirius had actually tried to shoo_ Felicity Hamilton_ away? Ha, her face when he said that was absolutely priceless - She looked like she'd been slapped in the face with a fish. I glanced over to Remus and saw that he was smirking to himself, and then over to Sirius to see that he really didn't look amused at all. His eyes bored into Felicty's with a sense of utter annoyance.

She then tried her next act and jutted her bottom lip out into a pout. "Why not?"

It was all so desperate that I had to look back down at my work.

"Because my name is Sirius, not 'Siri-Poo'." There was a pause but I daren't look up; the awkwardness was way too intense. "Oh, and would you please refrain from pushing your boobs out like that? As much as the view is nice, I'm afraid that you are probably injuring yourself."

Godric, I literally lost it! As soon as I had heard what Sirius had said, laughter spluttered out of me uncontrollably. I tried to play it off with a cough but that only just made me laugh more. Their conversation had stopped, however, and I could feel daggers piercing into me. When I dared to look up, I came face to face with the evil glower of Felicity and immediately gulped back any left over laughter. "Were you listening to our conversation?" She demanded in a hushed whisper. Her cheeks were tinted a pink colour and I silently decided that this was probably because of what Sirius had said to her.

Her question caught me off guard. I glanced between her and Sirius, who was currently holding back a smirk, and tried my hardest not to laugh or smile anymore. "I'd hardly call it a conversation..." I pointed this fact out and her glower intensified when Remus began to chuckle under his breath.

"You're just jealous because of the thing that Sirius and I have."

"Whoa, what thing?" It was Sirius's turn to speak now... I'd never seen him so confused. Merlin, I would of thought that he'd of been more used to stalkers with the amount of fan girls he has. But apparently he isn't. "We fooled around in a compartment."

"It was something special though." Felicity was literally digging herself into a hole.

I laughed again.

"Oh, shut up!" Felicity yelled at the top of her lungs. Slughorn stopped talking, the rest of the class turned their attention to her and I raised my eyebrow angrily. "You're just extremely jealous of me because no boy would ever be interested in somebody like you. You're a loser."

Ouch. Her words had stung me. Some people were looking at Felicity whilst others were looking at me. Some of them were amused, whilst others looked completely shocked. Remus was completely shocked, though seemed as if he was angry, James, Lily and Marlene looked furious, Peter was just confused and there was an expression on Sirius's face that I just couldn't read. His face was hard and expressionless. I, on the other hand, turned back to glower at Felicity.

Slughorn marched over to us before I could get a word in edgeways. "That's enough! We're in a potions lesson so maybe you should both start paying attention."

James stood up from his seat before we could do as Slughorn asked. "Hey! That's my sister you're talking to Hamilton!"

It was all so embarrassing - Not only had Felicity declared me a loser in front of the whole of our potions class but now my twin was all set for playing the proctective brother. "James, I can handle myself." I pointed out before rising up from my chair and glaring down at the queen slapper in front of me. "I may not have boys throwing themselves at me but the only reason you do is because you have big knockers and you're easier than the accio spell. To be honest, when your looks are gone, all of the boys are going to run away from you." The class burst into laughter and I felt content with myself. With one last deadly glower at a very shell shocked Felicity, I lowered myself back down to my seat and smiled politely back to Slughorn. "Sorry sir, you may continue with your lesson now."

Slughorn gave us both one last weary glance before going back to the front of the class and continuing his big speech on concoctions. I actually began to pay attention to him because I felt bad for interrupting him when he was in the prime of his speech but then I got a note. I had to look around to see who it was from and I saw Sirius staring back at me as if he was willing me to open it.

It read: _That was bloody brilliant Katie! Ignore everything she said.. she's a mad cow. From Sirius._

I wrote back: _Haha, thank you, I do try my best! Hmm, don't worry; I will ignore it all. You're right - she really is a mad cow! What were you thinking when you got with her? From Katie._

We sent a few notes back and forth after that, instead of concentrating on potions. Then I got another note pushed towards me... from Felicity. I wanted to chuck it away but I also wanted to have a laugh - which is something that I was certain I would get from wasting my time on her.

Her note read: _This isn't over Potter._

Ooh, I was shaking on my broom... not. I furiously scribbled back: _Not by a long shot Hamilton._

It's really annoying because I really hoped that I wouldn't stumble across an arch nemesis in this year. Well, I think it's safe to say that I probably do have one now. Ha, it feels very weird to have an enemy. I don't particularly like the feeling of disliking somebody but it's difficult not to dislike her.

Anyway, I'd better get back to Potions because I need to try and pass my NEWTs... even if I really do feel like hexing Felicity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. I hope that this has made up for the lack of updates... Also, not all of the chapters will be this detailed. I know that it seems to be going slow but from the next chapter all of the lessons will be less detailed unless there is an extremely important event. <strong>_

_**TC!**_


	6. Crabsticks

**Author's note - Sorry for a late update! I had my May ball on Friday so I got to dress up nice and fancy, and I did my first exam this morning. I should really be revising but I wanted to update this chapter now. It's kind of short but the next one will be longer. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much to everybody who has read, reviewed and alerted this story. I love you all! :)**

**Opaline star - I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'm happy that I've got the boarding school part spot on. I wanted it all to be authentic and everything. Thank you for your opinion on the whole detail thing, I'm happy that you enjoyed reading the detail as I was kind of worried about it. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter six - Crabsticks

**September 14th, 12pm**

I haven't updated my innermost thoughts in a week and five days! TWELVE WHOLE DAYS! Merlin, the time that I spent away from this book drove me close to the brink of insanity. Now, I guess I should explain why you got confiscated from me and why you got confiscated for so long.

Two words: Minnie and Felicity.

It was mainly Felicity's fault though. In our second potions lesson, I was scribbling away and noting down my thoughts when she curtly raised her hand and pointed the book out to Slughorn. It was just my luck that Minnie was passing by to collect a student to take to Dumbledore. She took one look at the book and demanded that I hand it over... Poor Slughorn - Any authority that he had left was scraped away from him by none other than the strictest teacher in school.

Of course, I put up a fight. There was no way that I was going to let it be handed over just like that.

"Miss Potter," Minnie started using her very, very stern voice.. the one that probably even made fearless Dumbledore quiver in his booties. Ha, Dumbledore wearing booties? Anway.. she walked right into the room and stood beside my desk, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Hand it over to me."

"It's my potions book!" Ah, the lame excuses of a seventh year idiot.

Just like I had expected, Minnie failed to believe the fact that a book with the words 'Katie Potter's diary' on the front cover was in fact a potions book. She pressed her lips tightly together - which was a common sign that she meant business! "Just hand it over."

Apparently, my body thought that it would be such a great idea to just hand over my diary because my hands did so before I could even realize what I was doing. A part of me died a little inside when you got taken from me.

Naturally, however, I shot Felicity my most evil glower before turning back to the front of the class as if the whole thing didn't bother me. After all, I couldn't just let the wench know that she had struck a nerve.

Though I did sort of, kind of, maybe slip her a potion in the great hall and now she's blue... like a smurf. So now the two of us are even! She looks so hilarious. Though, it was kind of weird having a blue creature glaring at me and threatening to get me back. I've been on my toes ever since, waiting for her to make her move - but she hasn't yet. I have no doubt that she's still scheming though.

It felt really weird not being able to write down my thoughts. Lily pointed out that it was a good thing that I had some time away from writing everything down - apparently she had missed our constant conversation. However, I can guarantee that she probably regretted saying that to me after three days of constant chatter to catch up from all of the chat that we had missed. Merlin, even Lily being as good and behaved as she was, there were times when I knew that she wanted to hex me out of the dorm window.

We talked about everything - ranging from her growing love of my brother (though this subject ended up with me begging for my life), my apparent love for Sirius (I was so very close to hexing her) and a girl to set Remus up with. We decided that we wanted to set him up with a decent girl because he really needed a companion. So far, we actually haven't found anyone good enough. But I've decided to have a chat with him later on in the week so that I can sneakily discuss potentials with him without him even realizing that I am doing so.

Oh, and I kind of happened to chat a lot to everyone else too. I swear that I did their heads in. Sirius was the only one who seemed to properly enjoy my hyperness though. He's had some good laughs at my expense... an example of these laughs would be when I talked so much in Transfiguration that I got yet another detention. Sigh. I seem to be getting a lot of those lately...

Not a lot happened in the past week besides that. Unless you count getting settled into the world of NEWTs. Merlin, I'm just glad that I understand quite a lot of it! NEWTs are very hard work and I have a funny feeling that they are only going to get tougher.. The only social things that seem to stick out to me are the Quidditch try outs, my feud with Felicity becoming more viscous and detentions with Sirius.

Oh, how they were eventful... and we've still got a whole week left of them too! They usually went down like this:

1) I arrived on time whilst Sirius strolled in casually ten minutes or so later. Honestly, I know that there is a muggle expression about arriving fashionably late but I think he overdid it. His cocky smirk didn't help much either. Godric, that boy needed to realize how inflated his head could be sometimes..

2) Minnie lectured Sirius about the importance of being punctual to detentions whilst Sirius threw her a few 'witty' remarks. I've quoted the word witty because this was the actual term that he used.

3) Something that Sirius said about Minnie made me giggle and then Minnie lectured me about the importance of being polite and ignoring such comments.

4) Minnie then makes us clean pots... without the use of magic.

5) The professor sits at her desk and marks assignments, whilst watching us clean to pots.

6) Sirius usually does something stupid to get himself into even more trouble. Oh, and did I mention that every stupid thing he does makes me laugh until I feel like I could explode?

There isn't really a lot more to it really. Basically, detentions with Sirius have been hilarious.

Anyway, there was one thing that just happened on the way back to the common room - I only went and ran into Ravenclaw's most eligible singleton. He had beautiful blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a toned body to die for. Lucas Webb is not only one of the most attractive boys in school but he is also so charming too. So, falling on to my bottom in front of him was rather embarrassing. However, I didn't just know him as a pretty face... we used to talk quite a lot last year. But then James started glaring at him so I backed off as I didn't want to cause him any harm.

He eyed me up and down when he helped me up though. I almost had a heart attack! Lucas Webb eying me up and down? My first initial thought to this was that I probably had something on me. When I looked down, however, I saw that I was completely clean and normal looking. That meant that he was just looking at me for the sake of it. The world must have gone stonkers. Anyway, we got talking (well, my talking was more like a girly giggle... honestly, I never felt so degraded) and then he might of said that he would like to meet me at the Astronomy tower on Monday night.

The conversation went something like this:

"Ouch, my bottom!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was go-" Then Lucas kind of paused when he saw who it was. When he realized it was me, a smirk grew on to his face. "Katie Potter, what a pleasure." He then helped me up from the floor and by this point I was grinning like a mad man.

"Aren't you scared that my brother will come around the corner and hex you?"

Lucas didn't seem fazed at all. "Nah. Besides, talking to such a beautiful girl is worth the risk."

Kind of cheesy but it was still cute. I found myself giggling like an idiot. "Well, I think that you're the first boy who hasn't run off in the opposite direction."

"They can't be that bad."

"They still prank a boy who tried to get with me last year."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head and I actually thought that he might turn and walk in the other direction. But he didn't! He smiled at me. "Well, I don't scare that easily. How about you meet me in the Astronomy tower on Monday and then we'll be able to get to know each other a little better."

I raised my eyebrow at that.

He suddenly got embarrassed and turned a shade of red. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean we can talk privately without the risk of me getting murdered by your brother."

I bit back a grin. "Sounds fun."

He grinned fully. "Well, I'll see you around Potter."

I actually blushed when he walked off! Note to self - Speak to Lily about how to speak to guys-who-are-not-the-marauders properly. I mean, I can talk to guys perfectly fine but when I talk to them in a flirty manner I just go all embarrassed. Honestly, I really need to work on that if Lucas Webb wants to see me in the astronomy tower on Monday!

Also, I'd better not tell James or any of the other Marauders. Not only would they lock me up in the Gryffindor tower but I'm pretty certain that they'd hex Lucas to death. Why do they have to be so protective? I'm going to end up living all on my lonesome and even in my eighties when an eligible OAP comes along, they'll still hex him.

.. Maybe I shouldn't tell Lily either. I mean, we do tell each other everything but if I tell her then she might slip it out to James by accident.

**12.15pm**

I feel like some sort of secret agent hoarding a secret from everyone! Not only was I going to keep quiet about this but I was going to try and take the invisibility cloak so that it would all be mega top secret.

Witch by day, spy by night: Potter. Katie Potter, 004.

I've added the four at the end because it is my favorite and lucky number.

Ooh, maybe I could buy one of those black cocktail dresses and strap a gun to my thigh? It's how they do it in the movies!

Though I'm certain that I would just look clumsy instead of sexy.

Anyway, enough of the spy dreams... I'm currently in the common room on my own. Yes, that's right - it's a Saturday and everybody else in Gryffindor seems to have disappeared into thin air. Potter. Katie Potter, 004 is all alone.

**12.18pm**

I really hope that they haven't disappeared into thin air though! Could you imagine me sitting here for hours waiting for some sort of human life only to be confronted with emptiness?

**12.20pm**

Wow. That was so deep of me!

**12.25pm**

Still, I do wonder where they all are. Maybe James has made everybody on the Quidditch team go to the pitch for some grueling practices? Thank Godric that I decided against Quidditch from a young age. James decided it would be hilarious to through a buldger at me whilst I wasn't looking and I kind of almost plummeted to my early death. Dad saved me though, so everything is gravy.

Although, the whole incident did pretty much scar me for life. I hate flying with a passion now and I'm pretty certain that I will never like it again.

Damn James.

**12.30pm**

Speaking of my darling twin brother, he's just arrived in the common room and he's by himself. I literally jumped up into the air and screamed 'Wooo, finally! Civilization!' then I ran around the common room happily. He simply shot me a look and muttered something about how unbelievable it was that we came from the same egg.

**12.31pm**

James Potter, I am deeply offended.

_Katie Potter, I don't really care. I am simply amazed that we are related._

Well, welcome to my world!

_Haha. Where were you at lunch anyway?_

THAT'S WHERE YOU ALL WERE?

_... Well lunch generally does commence at 12._

Crab sticks! No wonder I was so hungry.

_Crab sticks?_

Yes, crabsticks. Don't laugh at your sister's new cool word.

_It's really not that cool._

Yes, well, you aren't cool either.

_Katie, I've got my own fan club._

Big headed much!

_My head is the perfect size._

Proves my point.

_So, this is the diary of yours then?_

Yes, and I've finally gotten it back! I hope that you remembered to take your shoes off on the way in. I'm very high maintenance.

_... You're bloody weird._

But you love me for it.

_No, I don't._

Admit it brother dearest! If I was a quiet, normal girl then you would have a boring twin.

_..._

Ha! I'm right.

_Fine. _

... Admit it.

_If you were a quiet, normal girl then I would have a boring twin._

Hallelujah, praise Merlin!

_Are you sure that you haven't had lunch?_

Positive. Why do you ask?

_Well, I think you must of had something with a sugary substance. _

I solemnly swear that I completely forgot about lunch.

_Then I think you should go and get something. We can't have you starving._

Aw, are you actually worried about me brother dearest?

_.. No. I'm more worried about my safety. You always seem to get crabby when you skip a meal. Also, what is with all of this brother dearest stuff? Are you after something?_

...

_Katie?_

Maybe.

_What is it?_

May I please borrow the invisibility cloak on Monday night?

_And why would you need to use the invisibility cloak?_

Dad may have given it to you but I can use it too! Besides, I need to use it for top secret reasons. I never ask you why you use it when you use it.

_That sentence is so confusing._

Just pretty please lend it to me on Monday.

_... okay. But I need it back in one piece. _

Thank you so much! By the way, where is everybody else?

_My Lily flower is with Remus studying in the library, Peter is.. I don't even know where Peter is. And Sirius is probably still snogging Rachael in the Broom cupboard._

Rachael from Ravenclaw?

_Yeah, she's hot._

I don't really want to know who my brother thinks is hot.

_But she is!_

She's a tart!

_Everybody who Sirius snogs is a tart._

Duh. I'm surprised that he doesn't have a disease yet.

_He goes for the tarts with class actually._

Hahahahahahaha. Rachael has been around the castle more times than Filch and his stupid cat.

_... true. _

**12.35pm**

Well, I've successfully managed to secure the invisibility cloak for Monday night. I feel like doing another victory dance but then I remember that Rachael and Sirius are snogging in the broom cupboard.

I don't even know why I'm so bothered. I mean, Sirius can snog who he wants, when he wants.

**12.37pm**

And he can go into broom cupboards with who he wants too.

**12.38pm**

... Even if said girls are complete slappers.

**12.40pm**

Anyway, I'm meeting up with Lucas on Monday... so all is now gravy.

**12.41pm**

That's my new catchphrase by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Reviews are love. Oh, and don't worry... Lucas isn't going to steal Katie's heart! He's just merely another cog in this big machine that I am crafting.<strong>

**TC,**

**SPNfan16**

**xxx**


	7. Drama

**Author's note - Thanks go out to Opaline star, Chronicxxinsanity, Imperatrix nyx, Hufflepuffluv, AddictedtoHPForever, ShortieGirl1 and 3mma-x for the reviews! Also, thank you to anybody who is reading and alerting - it's all appreciated greatly!  
>Opaline star - Thank you for the review; I'm glad that Katie's personality is beginning to shine through. Sorry about the mistake with the Filch bit, I was up late writing that chapter. Thank you for pointing it out though! :)<strong>

Chapter seven - Drama

**6.42pm**

I finally get some well needed girl time with my beautiful best friend, Miss Lily Evans.

**7.43pm**

.. Soon to be Mrs Lily Potter. I won't dare say this to her though because she'll probably use the Avada Kedavra curse on me and then I'd be ten feet under and unable to attend the wedding. Although, I doubt James would actually marry the woman who used to Avada Kedavra curse on his own twin sister.

**7.47pm**

Oh, who am I kidding?

Even if Lily did kill me then James would still be head over heels in love with her. In fact, he'd probably use the curse himself to end up in Azkaban with her.

Anyway - back to business - Lily and I are taking a trip down memory lane and having one of our traditional sleep overs. When we lived in the same dorm it was easier to hold the said event but now that she was shacking up with my brother it was proving to be difficult. Plus, she was always studying for the NEWTs so she rarely had time for me anymore. She's in an extra happy mood tonight though because James has disappeared to the Marauder's dorm for a sleepover too.

.. Well, actually, Lily demanded that he leave for this special occasion.

It's really weird.

Lately, Lily has been tolerating James. She rarely ever shouts at him anymore... in fact, she gets all quiet when he's around sometimes. What's even more strange, however, is that James has not only stopped pulling pranks but he has also stopped asking her out! I almost had a bloody heart attack when he stopped, smiled, greeted her with a friendly hello, asked how her day was and then walked off without even asking her out - I think Lily did too, though she wouldn't admit it.

We're currently in the head's dorm - which is really amazing by the way. Not only do they have the most beautiful dorm room ever but their beds are each the size of four of mine put together!

Dumbledore must have been completely off of his rocker when he decided that James deserved a bed as big as one of these!

**7.50pm**

They're so bloody bouncy and soft! It's like being in the presence of Godric Gryffindor himself.

Ooh, what would it be like to jump on one of these?

**7.20pm**

.. Woah; That was completely worth it.

Though, Lily completely flipped her lid when I started bouncing on her bed. She had gone to the bathroom when I chose the perfect moment to test out the bounciness of the bed but I got so carried away and excited that I didn't notice her walk back in.

Merlin, she scared the life out of me.

Not only did she scream like a Banshee but her face was also masked in the gooey green face mask that we had put on - I thought I was being attacked by the boogey man until I realized that it was her.

She's in the bathroom wiping off the face mask now and I'm writing super fast because she was starting to get irritated that I was 'spending more time writing in the bloody book than with her'.

So, she's banned the book for the whole night.

I must go now before fresh faced Lily Evans kills me.

Sweet dreams!

**September 15th, 10.00am**

Today is a Sunday.

Do you know why Sundays are so important and amazing?

No.

Of course you don't - you're a bloody diary.

Sundays are so important and amazing because they seem to be the only day of the whole week in which I can have a peaceful, relaxing lie in. Dreaming is one of my favorite hobbies and usually I imagine the oddest things possible. Like - for instance - I've had dreams about chasing around a chicken that had my brother's head in it's mouth... it was quite an irritating chicken actually, the bloody thing took my brother's head right off of it's neck whilst I was the middle of a conversation with him. Naturally, I chased the chicken around and demanded for my brother's head back but suffice to say this chicken seemed to be super fast. Unfortunately I never got to get my brother's head back because he only went and woke me up when the dream was getting to it's action packed climax.

Stupid boy - I was trying to do a good thing by saving him from the damned chicken.

Anyway, as you can quite clearly see, my dreams are one of the world's natural wonders. Mum always complains that I need to get up earlier on Sundays to get some fresh air in my lungs but if I didn't dream then I would be depriving myself of creative enrichment!

This Sunday I wasn't dreaming about anything as exciting as I usually do; I was dreaming about Sirius for some reason.

It all started off normal and all of us were at Hogsmeade. Sirius had another tart of a date - as per usual - and I was walking around on my lonesome because everyone else was paired up too. Normally I wouldn't really mind being on my own during Hogsmeade because I like to go to see Zonko's joke shop and splash out on some new pranking equipment, but in this dream I was actually quite depressed about being on my own. Everywhere I turned there was a couple walking by.

Anyway, Sirius's tart came over to me and started laughing in my face. She then started pushing and shoving me and for some reason I couldn't fight back. But before she beat me to a pulp, Sirius barged into the scene and hexed some boils on to her face. Naturally, she slapped him across the face and ran off - a crying, blotched mess.

I was still on the floor at this point and it was sort of embarrassing looking so vulnerable after a tart beat me up. I mean, come on, I'm the epitome of a tomboy; how could a girl with less than one brain cell manage to floor me?

The dream started to get really weird. Sirius helped me up from the floor and when our hands touched a really strong current flowed through dream me, I felt shivers run down my spine and my faced went beetroot red. Then he pulled me closer to him and tilted my chin upwards...

That's where the bloody dream ended.

Do you know why?

Well, Lily Evans decided it was about time to wake me up; she jumped on top of me and screamed loudly in my ear. Needless to say, I woke up extremely flustered and in my half awake state I apparently muttered Black's name - Lily has been teasing me about it ever since.

It's pretty annoying.

If I teased her about James then she'd feed me to the Giant Squid.

As I was saying, she woke me up from my slumber, burst out laughing that I was talking about Sirius in my sleep and then decided that it would be highly amusing to tease me about it some more. Merlin, she even teased me during breakfast - though she obviously decided to leave out bits that would alert the Marauders of my dream. If Sirius found out then I'd be absolutely mortified..

Why was I even dreaming about Sirius anyway?

I happen to have a kind-of-date with Lucas Webb tomorrow evening in the Astronomy Tower... I feel incredibly guilty about not telling Lily.

**10.15am**

Maybe I should tell her?

I mean, it's not like she'd really tell my brother about it.

It's hoes before bros after all.

**10.25am**

We're all sat in the common room at the moment.

Remus and Lily are studying, yet again. I honestly can't understand how their brains haven't spontaneously combusted! Sirius, James and Peter, though he isn't as involved as the other two, are goofing around and trying to get Remus to stop studying so they can come up with a new prank.

Me? Well, I still want to tell Lily.

**10.30am**

Top of the morning to you, Lily!

_... Hey Kate. Can't we just talk normally? I'm studying and it's pretty impossible to write in two books at once._

This is important and needs to be documented.

_Okay, what is it?_

As my best friend in the whole, entire world, you have to promise to keep this a secret...

_What's wrong? You're not pregnant, are you?_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think I'm pregnant? Lil, to be pregnant you generally have to have sex and you know that I am as innocent as a nun - just like you.

_Good point. What's this secret then?_

First you have to promise that you won't tell anybody, especially not the Marauders.

_Wow, I'm worried. What is this about?_

Lily, I'm going to say this one last time; Solemnly swear that you will never mention what I tell you to anybody.

_I solemnly swear. Now spill the beans!_

Okay... well, I'm kind of, sort of, possibly, maybe going to the Astronomy Tower to have a kind-of-date with Lucas Webb.

_Kind of, sort of, possibly, maybe? Kind-of-date? WITH LUCAS WEBB?_

Woah! Way too many questions Lil! Well, okay, so I am actually definitely meeting him so your first question is invalid. And it's a kind-of-date because he didn't actually say it was a date but we are meeting up in the evening to go to the Astronomy Tower - which happens to be a romantic place to talk with a person from the opposite sex. And - yes - with Lucas Webb! Can you believe it? He's so gorgeous.

Why aren't you writing back?

_.. As nice as this does sound, Kate, don't you think that this is a little bit slime-y?_

Slime-y as in Snivellus Slime-y?

_Kate, don't call him slime-y..._

Well he called you a mudblood!

_I'd rather not get into this right now._

Fine. What in Merlin's name do you mean by Slime-y?

_... It, well, sounds a little bit off - if you ask me._

I'm not liking your tone..

_Well, for one, you say that you bumped into him randomly and then he suddenly asked you to the Astronomy Tower.. he barely even knows you!_

Does too!

_How?_

We used to talk quite a lot in Transfiguration before James went and bloody scared him off!

_So that's why you're not telling any of those lot?_

Duh. If James so much as suspected that I was going to meet up with a boy past hours then he'd not only castrate said boy but he'd also keep me locked away from the world for the rest of my life.

_As much as I hate to say this he would be kind of right in doing so in this case._

WHAT?

_Kate - I hate to break it to you - Lucas Webb is even more of a player than Black._

That's impossible.

_No it's not. He's hooked up with loads of girls and he happens to dump them once he's had sex with them. I'm sorry but I don't think meeting with him is a good idea... he'd only take advantage of you because you're inexperienced and then Potter would end up killing him. Don't meet up with him Kate._

It's easy for you to pick and choose Lily.

_Excuse me?_

Well, you're beautiful and have guys - namely my brother - falling at your feet. I don't have anybody taking an interest in me and when they finally do you get all funny about it.

_It's not like that at all Kate! You are beautiful yourself... the only reason that you haven't had many boyfriends at all is because of your over protective git of a brother. Lucas Webb is a player and I don't want you to get hurt._

I won't get hurt; I can look after myself and Lucas Webb is actually a very charming, nice, police, honest boy.

_He's going to hurt you Katie-_

**10.50am**

I really couldn't be asked to talk to Lily anymore so I took you away from her - whilst she was half way through her sentence - and stormed out of the common room with a huff. I'd probably be interrogated by my brother about leaving so suddenly later but I really didn't care.

Lily tried chasing after me but luckily I am quite a fast runner and managed to get rid of her.

I am probably being extremely stupid, but so is she.

Right now I am curled up in front of my favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds and I can't even enjoy doing so!

How could Lily react like that? I honestly thought that she'd be happy that I've finally found someone who has some interest in me but she took it the wrong way and now she thinks that Lucas is a player.

I won't even get started on the fact that she agreed with James.

Actually, I want to.

The one time - out of our whole Hogwarts life - that she agrees with James had to be about this! It was unbelievable.

Why couldn't she be happy for me?

I mean, I know that she is having a little bit of peril with my brother but I've always been supportive of her when she needed to have a good old moan about him. Why can't she reciprocate that?

Lucas Webb is certainly not a player!

**10.59am**

... Okay, so maybe he's been out with his fair share of girls but which horny teenage boy hasn't? Well I suppose that Snivellus hasn't but that's entirely different; he is a disgrace to the magical community and should be whisked off to Azkaban immediately. He may not have murdered anybody but he is most probably going to be working under the power of you-know-who.

**11.10am**

No, I'm not one of those wimps that are too scared to speak Voldemort's name - I just thought I'd clear that one up.

I'm not scared of him because he will get what he deserves sooner or later.

**11.30am**

Well, I was having a nice sunbathing session when I decided that it was probably time to head back to the common room. I had a nice walk back, though I bumped into some slime-y slytherins and there was a bit of a hex war.

I won, of course - but probably only because I'm related to James Potter, Slytherin's arch nemesis.

When I got back to the common room I came face to face with a very over protective James. Instantly I knew that this had Lily written all over it.

He stormed straight over to me, the pesky Marauders behind him, and folded his arms against his chest. "You are NOT going to date that Lucas Webb!"

Naturally I got a bit angry at his statement. I mean, he may be my brother but I wasn't going to let him take control of my life! I also looked around the common room for Lily to see her glancing over at the scene sheepishly; I would probably kill her later. "Actually," I turned back to my brother and folded my arms against my chest too. "It's not exactly a date. I'm just going to the Astronomy tower for a chat."

"Katie, the astronomy tower is like the bloody brothel of Hogwarts," I couldn't help but smirk at this comment, even if it was coming from my infuriating brother. "And Lucas Webb is a player; I will kill him before he gets his paws on you!"

"I'm not a bloody baby James! How come you guys get to snog as many girls as you want and I can't?"

"You want to snog girls?" Remus questioned, eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. "No! I want to snog boys!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you snog a girl," Sirius winked and I found myself blushing profusely.

Luckily James came to my aid and slugged him in the arm. "You will see no such thing Padfoot." He then turned back to me with a frown on his face. "I've owled dad to tell him about this."

Bloody great.

Dad was ten times more over protective than James and I was certain that I'd probably get a howler tomorrow morning.

"Why did you do that?"

"And you won't be borrowing my invisibility cloak."

Obviously James wasn't going to budge so I turned my attention to Remus. "Rem, please tell my brother that he is being unreasonable."

James started glaring at Remus and I was looking at him hopefully, so there was no wonder that our friend shuffled on his feet nervously. "Erm, I think that you should be allowed to date people but not people like Lucas Webb."

My mouth dropped to the floor. "Remus! You were my last hope." I then turned to Sirius but he narrowed his eyes and moved to stand beside James.

"Sorry but there's no way I'm going to allow you to date Lucas Webb; he's trouble."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date Sirius," I pointed out.

Sirius raised his eyebrow and his expression hardened. "Why would you even go for somebody like _him_ anyway?" I thought that he sounded pretty jealous but then that was probably my overactive brain imagining things. Because why would Sirius Black be jealous of a boy who showed an interest in me?

"Because he's nice."

"Ha, Lucas Webb is a horrible excuse for a boy." Sirius scoffed, his eyes narrowed.

"And your floozies are pathetic excuses for girls."

He went to open his mouth to respond but I turned away; I wasn't going to argue with Sirius about Lucas anymore because I was confused by his behavior. Seeing as there was no point trying to ask Peter for help I simply rounded on James. "You can't tell me what to do James Potter! If I want to date a boy then I will date a boy and there is nothing you can do about it. Stop trying to control my life, you twit!" I stomped on his foot before retreating quickly to my dorm room.

I have no idea why I stomped on his foot but I guess it was just my temper flaring through.

**12.00pm**

I'm still in the dorm room. It was pretty boring at first but I was, and still am, way too angry to go down and face those insufferable prats.

Do they expect me to be a nun for the whole of my life? Or maybe James will just move in with Lily and then lock me in their tower seeing as she told him.

Developments during this day?

Well, to sum up, it's been pretty rubbish.

My brother is continuing to be an over protective buffoon, Sirius Black gets to date whoever he wants yet he tells me who I can and can't date, Remus - though he is wise - doesn't want me to date Lucas either, Lily betrayed my trust and told them the secret even though she solemnly swore and my dad will probably howl my ear off tomorrow morning at breakfast.

I love my life.

Lily has a lot of explaining to do when she drags herself away from studying long enough to speak to me.

One thing is for sure: I'm not going to let being banned from the invisibility cloak stop me from seeing Lucas.

**12.10pm**

Katie Potter, 004, at your service.

**12.11pm**

... Well, she will be after lunch; she's bloody starving.

**12.13pm**

Don't ask why I spoke about myself in third person.

I was just trying to add a little bit of a dramatic effect.


	8. Munted

**Author's note - Thanks go out to justsaraa, blonde pickle mule, smartykat, angel2u, Imperatrix Nyx and Opaline Star for the reviews! Also, thank you to anybody who is reading and alerting - it's all appreciated greatly!  
>Opaline star - Thank you for the review; Sorry about the mistake with the Avada Kedavra, I was up late writing that chapter. Thank you for pointing it out though! My exams went okay! :)<strong>

Chapter eight - Munted

**September 15th, 3pm -**

I've managed to avoid Lily for three hours.

It's been quite easy actually, especially with the aid of the Marauder's map. I was so angry at James that I snuck into his dorm room, took the map out of his trunk and then decided that I would confiscate it for a little while. I mean, the Marauders usually had my back and it still really annoys me that they have to go all macho and protective when I have a slimmer of a chance of getting a date with a boy.

They'll probably kill me when they find out that I've got the map; I may even get a howler from each of them, which brings my grand total of expected howlers to five. I'm really not looking forward to dad's howler. Mum always says that dad usually dotes on me and that he's sometimes wrapped around my finger but when it comes to matters such as boys he turns into a dragon and attacks me with the fire from his nostrils.

Okay, so that was, admittedly, a very funny image of my dad. I'm finding it difficult to write in straight, neat lines because I'm giggling so much. But, nonetheless, I will reiterate the fact that I'm not looking forward to his howler. I may just lock myself up in Gryffindor tower and barricade all of the windows, chimneys and doors shut.

The map is actually proving to be quite useful. For the past three hours I have managed to avoid three people who I want to avoid: Lily Evans, Sirius Black and James Potter.

I'm avoiding Lily because she has yet to apologize. The thing about our friendship is that we are both as stubborn as hell, so when we fall out about small things they actually end up becoming huge things. I'm so upset that she's gone and bloody betrayed my trust. Did she really have to run to my brother and tell him about my date with Lucas? She knows how over protective James is and I bet that she did it on purpose. After all, she is the brightest witch of our age.

That wasn't really a bright move, however.

I'm avoiding Sirius bloody Black because he's gone and confused me. All he does is confuse me lately. I'm starting to notice things about him that I never did before. I mean, sure, I have always known that he's very good looking but now I notice how the light captivates his stormy grey eyes and how shiny his hair is.

What the hell?

The fact that I'm starting to notice these things, the things that his fan girls notice, makes me feel disgusted at myself. I, Katie Potter, am not a Sirius Black fan girl! As if. I'm not a fan of the boy who once farted in his sleep at my house. Not only did his fart release deadly toxins, that stayed around for at least ten minutes afterwards, but it also almost killed me.

So, no, I'm not a fan girl.

That would just be hazardous to my health.

**3.20pm - **

I forgot to mention that I'm sat by the lake.

And that I've decided to have another sneaky peak at the map.

I have no idea how they made this map but it is amazing - It even shows Dumbledore on it!

Good old Al is currently pacing around his office alongside Minnie. Maybe they've got a thing going on?

Ew! How weird would that be?

First of all, even though Minnie is beginning to look a little bit ancient herself, good old Al is probably a million times the age of her. I'm not even kidding when I say that I think he could have been best buddies with Merlin. So, the age gap is slightly peculiar. I mean, my mum and dad are only two years apart.

Secondly, they are just so not right for each other. Dumbledore is mellow and only shouts once in a blue moon. When he shouts... well, it's the most scary thing ever. He's only ever shouted in front of me once and that was when he stood up in the Great Hall and blew his lid about people sneaking into the forbidden forest when they weren't supposed to.

Minnie, on the other hand, is always angry. It's a wonder when she actually smiles! In fact, I've never seen her smile in my life. I've only seen her tight-lipped expression where she is very close to breaking out into a grin. I wonder what she looks like when she's smiling? If only she did then she wouldn't have so many worry lines and wrinkles! One day, when I'm of age, I've made a pact to myself to take Minnie out on a night of muggle night clubbing.

I'm sure that it would take a hell of a lot of persuasion on my part but once I get her there, and give her one or two shots of muggle whiskey, she'll be crumping up the dance floor with her funky moves.

Wow, I am truly bored.

If Al and Minnie are truly in love then there's nothing I can do, or say, that will change that.

I guess that I just have to accept it and move on.

**3.25pm**

Snivellus is in the dungeons...

That's a shocker(!)

I swear all he does is stalk Lily, have a grudge against happiness and sits in the dungeons coming up with new potions. That boy really needs to get out more! I mean, I'm sure he'd have more friends if he made an effort.

Actually, what in Godric's name did I just write?

Snivellus will never have friends.

He's a greasy haired git.

Though, I do have a confession - and I can tell you because you're not likely to recite it back to my brother, unlike Lily Evans.

I do feel slightly sorry for Snivellus.

There, I said it!

Even though I'm pretty sure that I just threw up in my mouth a little bit, I do feel sorry for the boy. It must be horrible not having any friends. Then there's the whole thing about loving someone who doesn't return the gesture. And I'd never be able to walk around with hair like that...

Has he heard of shampoo?

I may owl him some anonymously because his hair is literally starting to drip.

And we can't have some innocent student skipping through the halls of Hogwarts only to slip on some of Snivellus's hair grease, can we?

Godric's hairy upper lip!

What if that's his plan?

I can't believe I've been so vacant!

Well, I can, because I am a vacant person and al-

What if he hasn't washed his hair so that he can release deadly drips of it on to already slippery floors? He'd be able to kill the whole population of Gryffindors without even using his wand once!

Note to self: Watch out for drips of grease on the floor.

**3.28pm**

I'm bored of Snivellus now. All he's doing is sitting in the same spot.

It's time to go on search for somebody else!

**3.30pm**

I found Lily.

She's in the Library with Remus.

And they are most likely studying.

... Moving on.

**3.31pm**

James, Sirius and Peter are walking towards the dungeons.

They're either planning on hexing Snivellus or they are casually walking around the dungeons, innocently.

I somehow doubt that it's the second one.

**3.33pm**

I've decided to put the map away because I hear giggling from the bush behind me.

Giggling and grunting.

**3.37pm**

Oh Godric.

This is extremely awkward.

There are two students having sexual relations in the bush behind me.

If I get up to move then they'll hear me and think that I was spying on them all along!

Keep cool, Katie. Just look at the lake in front of you and keep one hundred percent cool.

**3.38pm**

It's times like these when I wish that I was cool.

The grunting and giggling has gotten louder, and there was even a moan or two thrown in there.

Honestly.

If they're going to have sexual relations then could they at least do so more quietly? It's awfully distracting to have to listen to moans and grunts when I am trying so hard to concentrate on the lake in front of me. If being quiet is so difficult then they should just move into a room and put the silencio charm on themselves AND the room?

They're at it like bloody rabbits.

**3.40pm**

Is that what sex really sounds like?

I mean, I heard that it's supposed to be exciting but the girl just sounds like she's murdering somebody. They're lucky that they're in a secluded part of the grounds or else everybody would be able to hear them.

I want my first time to be special.

It sounds cliche, but it's true.

Sirius's first time was in the broom closet. It must have been a bloody squash and I can't imagine that either of them were comfortable... My first time will be on a comfortable bed.

How can these people be doing it in a bush?

Most of the bushes in Hogwarts have thorns in them, for crying out loud.

Ha, it would be so hilarious if one of them got pricked on the bum.

**3.45pm**

They've stopped with the noises now.

Thank Merlin.

**3.48pm**

Now they're whispering.

For the purpose of documenting this horrible, scarring life experience, I shall try and jot down everything that they are saying. Then I will hope and pray that they don't find me out here.

"That was so amazing."

"I know, Fliss."

Bloody hell.

Could they get any more egotistic?

WAIT A MINUTE!

FLISS?

FELICITY?

EW!

I definitely just threw up in my mouth.

My worst enemy, Felicity Hamilton, has just had sex with a guy in some bushes - and I had to listen to it. It's not surprising that it's her though; she's a slut.

"Are you looking forward to the date tomorrow?"

"Not really. Fliss, do I have to do this? She's munted."

"Lucas, it's all part of the plan. She painted me blue!"

Lucas?

Munted?

Blue?

I'm suddenly feeling very sick.

Lucas Webb only asked me on a date as part of one of Felicity's plan?

He thinks I'm munted?

I can't be here anymore.

**4.20pm**

I ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower and now I'm exhausted. Luckily the two slimy gits didn't hear me pass their bush. I wanted to go back to the dorm but the map said that Lily is in there so I decided to just sit in the common room. After all, she does have her own dorm room now which means that the only reason she could have been in mine is to speak to me. And I can't face that now. Everybody else is at dinner but I don't want to walk in the hall. I don't want to see Lucas Webb or Felicity Hamilton.

Am I really munted? I mean, I know that I'm not the most attractive girl in the world but hearing that I'm munted hurts. How could I be so stupid? I should have known that Lucas Webb would realistically want nothing to do with me!

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were all right; he is a player.

And I didn't believe them because I am an idiot.

How could I not believe Lily?

I'm so stupid.

**4.25pm**

Sirius Black has just walked into the common room.

Great.

He's the one person that I really don't want to see at the moment. When he finds out what happened then I know that he's going to boast about how right he was and I can't deal with that at the moment.

Maybe he hasn't seen me?

**4.27pm**

He saw me.

In fact, he's walking over right now.

Maybe if I continue to write in the diary then he'll think that I'm too busy to chat.

But what do I write about?

Quick Katie, think!

Mystical Unicorn Elf ears.

...

What the bloody hell?

That's the most obvious fake sentence that I've ever seen in my whole life!

He's just sat down next to me.

Great.

**4.30pm**

He wants to talk.

Here is a record of our conversation so far:

"Where are the others?" It was rare to see him on his own.

Sirius shrugged. "They're still eating." Then there was this awkward silence between us before he spoke again, "Looking forward to seeing Webb tomorrow?" He sounded awfully bitter but I couldn't really dwell too much on that because the reference to Lucas Webb made my stomach drop. I must of had a weird expression on my face because Sirius went from angry to concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas Webb and Felicity Hamilton." I muttered, equally as bitter as he sounded before.

Now he wants to talk.

But I'd rather talk to him in my book because I don't really want to have to explain it all in person.

**4.35pm**

_Kate, what's wrong? What did they do?_

They were bloody shagging in the bush behind me and then I heard them talking about him meeting me tomorrow night. It's all just a scheme and he called me munted.

**4.40pm**

Sirius refused to write back.

In fact, as soon as he had read that he jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the common room. I tried to call out to him but he didn't even turn around. Instead, he walked even faster. I could almost see the glare on his face.

I should probably follow him.

**5.00pm**

Before I could follow Sirius, I heard Lily clear her throat behind me. She then walked so that she was stood in front of me and I noticed that her hair was unnaturally frazzled, which was a sign that she was stressed out.

She was about to open her mouth but I spoke before her.

"Lily, I'm really, really sorry! I should have listened to you. You're my best friend and I should have trusted your judgement, but I didn't. Because of that I had to listen to Felicity and Lucas having sex in a bush and then talk about how they were scheming to get back at me. Lucas only wanted to meet up with me because Felicity told him to as part of her evil scheme! HE CALLED ME MUNTED! I should have listened to you-"

Before I could continue with my rant, Lily, being the impatient person that she is, cut me off. "He called you munted?"

All I could think was: Wow, Lily certainly goes as bright as her hair when she's angry.

"Yes, he did."

"That scheming, playing, disgusting little toe rag," Lily began pacing around in front of me and after a while it did get a little bit confusing. The motion caused me to feel dizzy. "Kate, I'm so sorry. I know that you were excited."

I shrugged. "It's okay; you guys were right. I just feel like such an idiot!" I then smirked, "Besides, now I've got the leverage. Sure it kind of hurts that he doesn't like me like I thought he did but now I can get both of the gits back."

Nobody double crosses Katie Potter.

Nobody.

Lucas Webb is going to get it.

Lily joined me on the couch and gave me a hug. "I guess I should apologize for telling James on you. I didn't know what else to d-"

"YOU JUST CALLED HIM JAMES!" I gasped.

I'm not even kidding when I say that I literally fell off of the couch. I banged my head on the floor, and it hurt a little bit, but I didn't care BECAUSE LILY CALLED MY BROTHER JAMES!

"I- I- I-" Lily stuttered and her face went a deep crimson.

"You called him James! You called him James! You called him Jame-"

"Shut up!" Lily yelled frantically as she carefully looked around the room. "I don't want anyone to hear you. So what if I called _Potter _James? It was a slip of the tongue."

I smiled smugly. "Sure. Whatever you say." Being on good terms with Lily again made me feel so much happier about the Lucas/Felicity shag/scheme situation. But then I remembered Sirius, "Lily, I told Sirius what happened and he just stormed out of the room angrily!"

Lily raised her eyebrow as she stood up from the couch, in a professional head-girl way. "Oh God. We have to go and stop him before he kills someone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you for real? Katie, you just told Sirius that a boy called you munted... you just told him that a boy was playing you. Sirius Black is a gentleman but when it comes to the girl he likes getting upset then he won't stand for it. Did you see what he did to Rick from Slytherin when he upset Becky from Ravenclaw?"

"But Sirius doesn't like me! He's been snogging Rachael from Ravenclaw."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so vacant Katie." She then grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the common room. "We need to go and find him before he kills someone. Not only will we lose house points but-"

"I've got the Marauder's map." I grinned as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"They're going to kill you." Lily informed me, but she sounded impressed nonetheless as she looked at the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," The map opened at those words and I began to frantically scan for Sirius Black's name. The halls were awfully busy, however, and it was difficult to find him.

Lily gasped, "He's there," She pointed at the potions corridor and I noticed that he was there, but he wasn't alone!

There were crowds of people in that one spot and in the middle of the crowd were the names Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lucas Webb.

Oh dear Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I owe you all an apology about this overdue chapter! I've finally finished my GCSEs and I kind of wanted to wait until after them to put up a next chapter. Now I can update regularly because I have all of the spare time in the world!<strong>

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Lauren xxxxxx**

**PS - ANYONE ELSE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE? I'm seeing it on Friday; WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Fight

**Author's note - Thanks go out to justsaraa, thescarletserpent, angel2u, Imperatrix Nyx and 3mma-x for the reviews! I'm going to reply to them very soon. I've just been very busy so I'll probably reply to them tomorrow, if that's okay? Sorry for the delay! Also, thank you to anybody who is reading and alerting - it's all appreciated greatly!  
><strong>

Chapter nine - Fight

**September 15th, 6pm-**

All I can say is: Wow.

I'm still shell shocked.

Let me give you a detailed run down of what happened in the last hour, because it was probably one of the most jam packed hours that I've had for a while.

Basically, Lily pulled me right through the school, down several stories of steps and across several hallways until we came across the fight. It wasn't really hard to come across to be honest; as soon as we were a few hallways away from the potions hallway we heard shouting, jeering and commotion. Naturally we took a sidewards glance at one another and then began to race down the halls.

I've seen the Marauders duel before. Blimey, I've even seen them fight like muggles with other people in the school. Let me just say that the four of them know how to duel and they certainly know how to pack a punch. Remus usually stays out of the fights, especially since he made prefect, and he's always been the voice of reason. Peter usually stands on the side lines, or acts as an assistant to Sirius and James - who are the ones that are the main culprits when it comes to fights. Honestly, the two of them would probably end up accidentally killing their victim if they didn't have hearts of gold.

I was extremely annoyed with all four of them. Not only were they acting hero and treating me like a damsel in bloody distress but I also wouldn't be able to get my own revenge on Lucas if they were going to do it themselves.

When we rounded the corner we were greeted with the chants of 'fight, fight, fight' and the noise of spells.

"Crap!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd.

Behind me Lily was shouting at all of the stragglers, "Get back to your common rooms now or I'll go straight to Professor McGonnogal and you'll all be in very serious trouble!"

Only the first and second year students budged completely, all of them running in various different directions. Some of the students from other years left too but there were still a lot of sixth and seventh year students stood around watching. I fought harder to get to the center of the crowd.

Bloody hell, they were all too nosy for their own good.

Unfortunately there were a bunch of seventh years crammed at the front so I couldn't push through. However, even though I was extremely short, I could just about make out what was happening.

James and Sirius were in the center of the circle, glaring viciously at Lucas - who happened to be glaring at them back. Peter was trying to glare at Lucas but, let us face it, he has too much of a baby face to ever look completely evil, and Remus was keeping the crowd back but he was still glaring at Lucas nonetheless.

Wow.

There was a lot of hate for Lucas.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucas announced loudly as he gripped his wand tighter. "I really like your sister Potter."

"You're such a liar!" Sirius roared as he went to step forward, malice in his eyes. I was relieved when Remus stepped in to hold him back. "She heard what you said to Felicity and, to be quite frank, you are a disgrace." He pulled out his wand and smirked, "I'm going to have fun with this," Then he looked over to my brother and his smirk widened. "What do you think Prongs; Should we give our good old pal, Lucas, a bit of a make over? I think some warts on the face should improve his looks drastically."

James smirked, "I also think that we should add a few boils to that too."

Lucas dramatically covered his face with his spare hand. "No! Not my beautiful face!"

Godric.

I was going to snog that.

Naturally, the crowd found his egotistical behavior utterly hilarious and they all started to laugh loudly. Even I joined in.

"See, that's what I don't understand." Sirius piped up, his glare getting worse and worse by the second. I made a mental note that I'd hate to come up against that glare. "You have the audacity to call Katie 'munted' when you, yourself, look like the back end of Niffler."

"Ooh, burn!" Peter shouted as James high fived Sirius. On the other side of the crowd I could see that Lily was making her way through it to reach Remus, who was looking highly amused about Sirius's insult.

"She _is_ bloody hideous!" Lucas yelled and it honestly felt like his words were piercing me one by one. "I just thank my lucky stars that I didn't have to kiss _that_ vile looking gir-"

Before Lucas could say anymore Sirius floored him.

He literally jumped on him and started punching him repeatedly in the face. "How dare you say that!" At that moment in time I was pretty scared of Sirius. I mean, he may as well of had steam rushing out of his ears.

"Stupefy!"

I gasped as Lucas's spell hit Sirius and caused him to fall to the floor, unconscious. "You little toe rag!" I yelled as I continued my mission to push through the crowd.

James went absolutely crazy. He pulled out his own wand and then yelled, "Locomotor Mortis" at Lucas, who, as a result of this, couldn't move his legs at all, squirmed around on the floor. My brother then ran over to Sirius and shouted, "Rennervate", which sprung Sirius back to life. He looked a little bit confused at first but then he saw Lucas and put two and two together.

Peter lunged towards Lucas but the git still had his wand on him and shouted, "Furnunculus!" This caused poor Peter to have boils all over his face. He jumped back in horror and started screaming shrilly as he felt around his face for the boils.

Sirius rolled his eyes and then said, "Accio Lucas Webb's wand." The spell caused Lucas's wand to fly out of his hands and into Sirius's.

I tried my hardest to push my way through the crowd of seventh years in front of me but they were really bulky boys, who happened to spend a lot of their time working out on the Quidditch pitch. Needless to say, after about two more seconds of shoving, I lost my temper. "MOVE OUT OF THE BLOODY WAY, YOU NOSY GITS, OR SO HELP ME I'LL HEX YOU INTO TOMORROW!"

That got their attention. In fact, the boy in front of me jumped feet. It would have been funny if it was a different situation but it wasn't so I wasn't laughing. Looking back on it now, however, it was pretty hilarious. They finally moved out of the way after my outburst and I muttered a quick 'thank you' before rushing into the middle of the circle.

"Katie," James raised his eyebrow as he saw me. "What the hell are you doing here? Go back to the common room; we've got this."

"Yes, you've really got this." I muttered dryly. I mean, did he think I was an idiot? "Not only did Sirius just drop to the floor but Peter is also having a mental breakdown about the fact that there are a few boils on his face." We all looked over to the edge of the circle to see Peter sitting on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards. Remus was knelt beside him and was trying to calm him down but Peter wasn't having any of it. "Just leave it! Lucas Webb is not worth our time. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Sirius frowned. "No, you can't!"

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms against my chest and glowered at him dangerously.

"You were going to go and meet Lucas tomorrow night even though we all warned you off of the git. If you hadn't overheard their conversation then you would have gone along to meet him and gotten hurt!"

"How much of that were you around for by the way?" Lucas called out from the other side of the circle. His leg locking spell had worn off.

We all turned to glare at him but I spoke up, nonetheless, "Erm, well, let's just say that you grunt an awful lot." I muttered icily and when his face lit up into a smirk, I added, "And that isn't a good thing." The conversation would have been embarrassing if I didn't despise him so much. I then remembered that I was having a mini dispute with Sirius and turned back to him. "You have no right to say that I can't take care of myself! Who are you to even think you can take up that role anyway?"

"Katie, just go back to the common room and we'll deal with him." James piped up.

I turned to him and glared. "No. You're not beating him up."

Sirius scoffed, "After all that he was going to do to you? He was going to break your heart and you're still defending him? Unbelievable."

Before I could reply, Lily bustled through to the middle of the circle and glared at all five of the boys.

"Lily-"

"Don't!" She cut my brother off and then folded her arms against her chest in a professional manner. Instinctively, I moved closer to James and Sirius as she passed us; even though I was angry with them Lily was scary when she was in head girl mode. She looked around at the whole crowd and then frowned, "All of you go back to your dorm rooms now; I told you once, and I will not tell you again, I'm this close to getting McGonnogal!" Almost all of the stragglers scuttled away at the sound of Lily's harsh tone. The ones that dared to stray behind were greeted with, "THAT'S IT! Don't tell me that I didn't warn you; all of you have got five detentions. I'll give you ten more if you don't-" The remaining stragglers zoomed away at the threat, even though they all groaned in disappointment at the thought of detention.

Lucas was about to sneak away too but James locked his legs again, causing him to fall back on to the floor.

Lily whipped her head in his direction and glowered when he innocently began to whistle. I wanted to laugh at his attempt at whistling but when I saw Lily's face my laugh literally got stuck in my throat. "I honestly thought that you had changed! But, no, you didn't; you're just the same old Potter. You're supposed to be head boy and yet you decide that the best way to punish someone is to fight with them."

"It was my idea," Sirius piped up, probably in a bid to save my brother from death by Lily, and he got a brief glare from Lily. But all of her anger was going to be distributed to my darling brother, as per usual.

Remus could sense this and he moved away from Peter to stand near Lily. "Even though I do not agree with how they executed the punishment, that twit did deserve it." He pointed out.

Lily always had a soft spot for Remus.

She gave one last glower to my brother before sighing, "Potter, Black and Pettigrew, you've all got seven detentions."

"WHAT!" Sirius muttered with a moody expression. "How come Remus doesn't have any?"

"Because he wasn't joining in with the fighting." Lily stated simply.

I glanced over to Peter to see that he really didn't care; he still looked like he was going to have a heart attack over the boils. Merlin. He needed to get over it. He was blubbering like a whale. James, on the other hand, smiled smugly.

"No, just because you're head boy does not mean that you can prevent the detentions from happening Potter. You will learn your lesson. Oh, and will you hand me over Lucas's wand please?"

I almost laughed at how James's face dropped as he begrudgingly handed over Lucas's wand to Lily.

He's so whipped.

Lucas was laughing freely.

"As for you," Lily turned around to face Lucas with a devious look in her eyes. "You'll have seven detentions with the three of them and then another fifteen for indecent actions on the school grounds."

"That is so not fair."

"I think that it is." I pointed out smugly.

He glared at me. "Shut up, you hideous bint."

Ouch.

Sirius lunged forward and began to punch the living day lights out of Lucas again, but this time Lucas was fighting back and James was also joining in. Remus and I jumped forward to try and break the fight up and Lily just stood grounded to the spot and let out a frustrated scream. "Ten more detentions each if you don't get off of each other NOW!" Nobody stopped, which only annoyed Lily further.

Remus, due to his super werewolf strength, dragged James away from the fight easily and took him over to Lily - who was happy to scold him for a second time. Sirius raised his fist in the air, ready to punch Lucas, but I quickly grabbed his arm. He tried to shrug me away but I knew that it was coming and simply tightened my grip. "Sirius, stop it." I pleaded.

"Yes, Sirius, listen to the ugly cow and stop." Lucas mocked my voice and I, myself, felt the urge to punch him.

So I did.

Right in the nose.

And it really hurt.

"Wow," Sirius breathed before letting out an impressed whistle. "That was amaz-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

We all froze at the sound of a very familiar Scottish voice.

"Oh dear Merlin." I whispered quietly as I heard the clip clop of her shoes.

Scottish voice, clip clop shoes and a stern atmosphere = Minnie.

I sprung away from Lucas and innocently began to shuffle on my feet but it was too late. Minnie had reached us and the look on her face was like death.

Sirius, on the other hand, remained in his position and smirked up at Minnie as she reached us. "Nice hair do, Minnie; it really brings out the color of your beautiful eyes."

His comment caused us all, besides Lucas and Lily, to giggle, although, Lily did look like she wanted to join in.

Minnie wasn't amused. She ignored Sirius and turned to Lily, "Miss Evans, would you please explain what happened here?"

Lily explained everything to Minnie - and I mean everything. She told her all about me sitting innocently by the bush, Felicity and Lucas doing the dirty in the bush, mine and Sirius's conversation, mine and her conversation, the showdown between the Marauders and Lucas, me punching Lucas in the face, Lucas calling me horrid names and provoking me... the list goes on. I'm not going to blabber on about what she said because I've already spent the last fifteen minutes writing it all down for you.

With each recount, Minnie looked like she was going to explode. When Lily finally shut her mouth Minnie stepped forward and ordered us all to line up next to each other.

"Why?" James questioned, eyebrow raised, whilst the rest of us obliged. I stood beside Remus then it went a stubborn looking Sirius, a distraught faced Peter and an annoyed Lucas Webb. He had blood trickling from his nose and I felt rather proud of myself. Lily was the only one who wasn't asked to line up so she just stood beside Minnie, and she looked rather important from that angle.

"Just do it, Mr Potter!"

James didn't question Minnie again. In fact, he marched right over to his spot in the line and then grinned impishly. "Please continue Minnie..."

"In all of my years of teaching I have never seen such behavior from a group of seemingly mature seventh years. Fighting in the corridors is one thing but committing indecent acts on grounds is a whole other thing entirely." She sent a look at all five of the boys but her glare seemed to stray on Lucas for a little while. Did I mention that I absolutely adore Lily Evans? If James doesn't get his act together and win her over then I'll marry her instead. The girl will be in our family one way or another!

Minnie turned her attention to me and I swear that I peed myself a little. Well, I didn't, but I wish I did because it would have added to the effect. "I cannot believe that a young lady like you would be as vulgar as to use her fists in a fight."

First I'm munted, then I'm hideous and then I'm vulgar?

I really think that people are trying to tell me something. Have I suddenly changed since the last time that I was at Hogwarts? Because, I mean, I was always ugly but people have never been so open about it. Maybe the up rise of you-know-who is panicking people enough to make them want to speak only the truth.

Thanks a lot Voldemort.

Not only are you trying to stain the name of magic by wiping out the whole muggle race but you're also driving us against each other.

Anyway, I replied to Minnie's statement with, "Well, what was I supposed to do? Lucas Webb is a prat. Slapping him just wouldn't have caused enough pain."

"Miss Potter!"

"Sorry." I muttered, even though I didn't mean it, before glaring towards Lucas. He's made five enemies tonight. Well, actually, if Lily hates him too then he's made six enemies. And I'm sure Lily does hate him because it's hoes before bros. I'm her hoe and, although he's a pathetic excuse for one, he's a bro. Enough said.

"I want you all to go back to your common rooms immediately. I will be sending an owl home to your parents and you shall meet me in the great hall tomorrow after dinner for your punishment." She was about to leave but then she turned to James, "You really need to shape up. You're supposed to be head boy and if this behavior continues then I'm afraid that I will have to deprive you of your duties and your badge. Is that clear Mr Potter?"

"Crystal." James gave her a quick thumbs up, to which she rolled her eyes before walking away. Lucas quickly grabbed his wand from Lily and hastily sped in Minnie's direction. He was most likely afraid of what we'd do to him.

Or should I say clip clopping?

Whenever she walks around it sounds as if she wears whopping stilettos underneath her robes. In reality, however, she wears these shiny little black lace up shoes with tiny kitten heels.

Our Minnie is a kitten.

Meow.

"Will somebody please take me to Madame Pompfrey?" Peter suddenly yelled out in a high pitched tone. When I turned to face him I remembered that he still had a boil covered face.

Remus sighed, "Come on Drama queen. I'll take you." He quickly looked over to the rest of us with a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

We all chuckled at Peter's new nickname but he didn't look too happy about it. In fact, he pouted... which kind of proves Remus's point, but whatever. "I am _not_ a drama queen." We heard him complain as the two of them began to walk away.

"I think that he's more of a diva." James pointed out - and he looked as if he was actually giving the topic of discussion serious consideration. He started laughing to himself moments after. The rest of us exchanged weary glances.

"What's so funny Potter?" Lily asked the question that we all wanted to know.

James was actually keeled over with laughter. I, being extremely curious about my twin's amusement, nudged him in the rib. "What is so funny?" I demanded, dying to know.

He stopped laughing for long enough to tell us all. "Peter being a diva would be so funny! He's got boils. A diva with boils? That's just funny."

None of us were laughing with him; I was beginning to question my brother's sanity. Lily sighed as she checked her watch, but I definitely noticed that she was trying her best not to crack a smile at my brother's antics! She's so falling for him. "Potter, we've got prefect duties in ten minutes!"

James stopped laughing and turned completely professional. He was most likely trying to impress Lily. "Come on then, let's get to work." He turned towards Sirius and said, "Watch out for her on the way back to the common room." His voice was low, as if he was trying to be as quiet as possible, but I still heard.

Honestly.

Did they seriously - no pun intended - believe that I was going to get jumped on the way back to the common room? I honestly had enough of it so I turned in the other direction and stomped off. Sirius, annoyingly, wasn't too far behind me. "Katie, wait up!" Did they think that they could just wrap me up in bubble wrap, store me in a box and lock me away for eternity?

"Are you going to wrap me up in bubble wrap, store me in a box and lock me away for eternity?" I repeated my question to Sirius which caused him to look confused.

"What brought that question on? Of course not!"

I'd stopped by this point and I turned so that I could face him. "I really do appreciate that you all care, I really do, but I just want freedom!"

"If we gave you freedom then you'd be snogging Lucas tomorrow." Sirius pointed out icily.

"Actually, I'm too 'munted' for his taste." I pointed out as I began to turn back in the other direction. I just didn't understand why Sirius was acting so bitter about it all; he had his cupboard sluts so why did he care so much about who showed an interest in me? I decided that it was probably only because he's best friends with my twin brother. Before I could walk away, however, he grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"You are not munted." He stated softly, his expression genuine.

"Well then how come Lucas Webb called me it? He's one of the most popular boys in the school."

"He called you it because he's a bloody twit. Katie, you're really beautiful." Insert red face here.

I'm still really confused because the moment that he said that to me I forgot about what Lucas said. It was as if his words had an impact on me and his voice was so genuine that I couldn't help but believe him, even if I only believed him for a mere few seconds. We just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments and I honestly couldn't breathe.

I needed to say something, anything.

"You know that you just basically called James beautiful too." Insert second red face here.

Actually, scratch that - my face was so red after my statement point that I probably resembled a lobster. Not just a lobster but a 'munted' lobster. Sirius looked embarrassed too. And the air suddenly got quite awkward.

I, being the idiot that I am, decided to break the awkwardness.

"He'd make a pretty girl."

Godric, my statement just made things even more awkward.

He laughed though, which is hopefully a good sign. But I still definitely ruined the moment. He grabbed my hand in his own and smiled. "James would kill you if he heard you say that." I would have normally came up with some sort of witty response to that but all I could think about was how comfortable my hand was in his. His hand was soft but also rough at the same time - I had no idea why, or even how the two could combine, but it was the perfect combination. He'd never held my hand before. Well, actually, he'd held it a few times that I'd fallen over and needed help up but that was only because he had to. This time he had a choice and he just randomly wanted to hold my hand. It made me feel warm inside. "Come on, let's go back to the common room and plan our revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Revenge on Lucas Webb and Felicity Hamilton of course. They aren't going to know what's hit them." I smirked in response, excited about what we would plan. After all, Sirius was very devious. We walked right to the Gryffindor common room and not once did he let go of my hand.

I've been in an awfully great mood since! I mean, it's not like he meant anything romantically by holding my hand but the warm feeling just hasn't disappeared. I feel like I'm sat on top of a colorful unicorn whilst skipping across the clouds.

Jeez.

When did I become such a hopeless romantic?

I detest all romantic mush.

But I'm just so happy that he held my hand!

And kind of annoyed that I ruined our moment.

But, over all, I am a happy bunny.

I have to go now.

Sirius and I are meeting to plot our revenge.

We would have plotted it sooner but I needed time to write all of this down!

Toodle-pip.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to write this as soon as possible. Plus, I kind of had a creative storm and couldn't stop writing! I hope that you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think :D <strong>

**Oh! If anybody is interested: I've got a Youtube account where I've started vlogging. It's pretty fun and I've just started up really. Pretty weird talking to a camera but I'm getting used to it! If you'd like to get to know the author behind this mediocre story then I've put the link to my channel just below. You don't have to look at it but it would be a pleasure if you did! **

**.com/user/laurensinclair0**

**Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
